Lolita
by xxDreamWalkerxx
Summary: She just wanted to see her Daddy again. And maybe take that strange man's pink unicorn. Harley Quinn/OC/Joker Polyamorous Relationship.
1. The Joker's Girlfriends

**A/N: This is ridiculously short and for that I apologize but it is only the introduction. I was inspired by a Tumblr imagine that said "Imagine you're in a polygamous relationship with the Joker and Harley Quinn." I decided to expand on that imagine and mould my own character from it :) Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lolita! Any and all mistakes are mine!**

 **Lolita  
Chapter 1: The Joker's Girlfriends**

* * *

 **"No matter the species, the deadliest gender is always the female. Men will fight until they die.  
Women will take it to the grave and then find a way back,"  
** **\- Sherrilyn Kenyon**

* * *

The pages had very familiar faces on them. Only two struck fear in the men.

"The Joker's girlfriends?" one man grimaced, his hand on his water glass.

"Yes," Amanda Waller said, undeterred. The men inspected the two pages.

 **Name: Quinzel, Harleen**

 **Alias: Harley Quinn**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **E/C: Blue**

 **H/C: Brunette**

 **Age: 25**

 **DOB: 7/2/1990**

 **Weight: 117 lbs.**

 **Profession(s): Ex-Psychologist**

 **Basic Summary: Assigned to the Joker during a stint in Arkham Asylum, and fell in love with him. Was tortured by the Joker and persuaded to jump into the chemicals that altered the Joker as well. In a polygamous relationship with the Joker and Lolita.**

 **Characteristics: Apathetic, cruel, selfish, spoiled, loyal, protective**

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Alias: Lolita**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **E/C: Blue**

 **H/C: Blonde**

 **Age: 18 [estimated]**

 **DOB: 2/26/1998 [estimated; given by the Joker]**

 **Weight: 114 lbs.**

 **Profession(s): Unknown, Believed to be none**

 **Basic Summary: Found by Harley Quinn at the estimated age of fifteen with no memory, brought to live with the Joker and Harley Quinn. Was found in ACE chemicals, affected the same way as Harley Quinn and the Joker. Obsessively loyal to the Harley Quinn and the Joker. In a polygamous relationship with Harley Quinn and the Joker.**

 **Characteristics: Childish, apathetic, protective, spoiled, doting**

"Is it...a good idea, to use these two?" one man asked carefully. "The Joker doesn't keep to Gotham when it comes to these two, you know that. He's likely to kill everyone involved."

"We'll get there when we come to it," Amanda said strongly. "I really do believe they can do some good."

"Why both of them?" another man asked.

"Lolita can't function without Harley Quinn, but she is more reasonable that her, and she can control her at desperate times. Harley Quinn without her would be...disastrous," she explained.

The men sighed reluctantly. No one wanted to mess with the Joker; they would leave that to Batman.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, it is ridiculously short, but it's only the introduction. Please let me know if you would be interested in more! Thanks for reading! xx**


	2. The Devil

**A/N: I woke up today and was astounded at the number of emails I had! As I update now the first chapter alone got fourteen reviews, which is incredible! Thank you so much for all the love and support! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and please don't forget to review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lolita! Any and all mistakes are mine!**

 **Lolita  
Chapter 2: The Devil**

* * *

 **"...darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a day dream,"  
-Taylor Swift, _Blank Space_**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Taylor Swift-Blank Space [song of the chapter]**

 **Amanda Seyfried-Hey There Little Red Riding Hood [mentioned]**

 **Marina and the Diamonds-Bubblegum Bitch [mentioned]**

 **Skrillex & Rick Ross-Purple Lamborghini [mentioned]**

* * *

"... _what full lips you have, they're sure to lure someone bad_..." a light, sweet voice sang quietly. The voice trailed off, humming some parts and singing others. Harley Quinn swung in the sheets she'd tied to the top of her cell, eyes closed in content. When the song ended, she requested another.

With a smile, Lolita agreed. " _I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor liqour lips, hit me with your sweet love and steal me with a kiss_..." she sang, just loud enough for her and Harley to hear. Harley would join in sometimes, but mainly just swung to the silent rhythm they both knew.

Lolita was sat in a makeshift hammock, much like Harley's. Her bed was confiscated when Harley's was; it was apparently unfair to show favorable attitude and benevolence to one inmate over another. Lolita and Harley knew they had some of the worst conditions in the prison. They didn't care; they were together and Mr. J would be by soon enough, and he'd kill every single person there when he saw the state his angels were living in.

They had no way of telling time, but Lolita knew it was taking longer than usual for the Joker to find them. She could hear Harley's silent worry anytime she brought it up; she'd eventually stopped mentioning Mr. J, not wanting to hurt Harley's feelings. They both felt the loss of their Puddin'.

"Open up!" both girls straightened at the loud voice, stretching their necks to see the entrance to their confinement. Lolita pressed her lips together in displeasure at the sight of Griggs. "You see'em move, fire up, alright," he said to one of his men as he entered their large cell.

"Well, _hello_ ladies," he drawled. He entered the space between their two cages, standing back far enough he could see both of them. "Why don't you two come down for a bit? Gotta surprise for you."

"Is it Daddy?" Lolita asked innocently, all round, blue eyes and pouty lips.

"No, Daddy doesn't know you're here, remember?" Griggs said, as if he were speaking to a child. Which, he might as well have been.

* * *

 **Three Years Ago**

 _"She's perfect," Joker breathed. Harley beamed proudly, petting the blonde hair of the girl who sat in front of her, quiet as a mouse._

 _"Isn't she?" Harley placed a big, wet kiss on the girl's cheek, making a smacking sound. "What should we call her? She'd don't got a name."_

 _The Joker placed his hand over the girl's mouth, entertained by the look as if she had a large smile stretched over her small features._

 _"Lolita," he said suddenly, winking at the girl. "You're a little minx, aren't you?" he growled. She bit his hand in response._

* * *

Harley, having been visiting her and the Joker's old haunts out of boredom, had found her at ACE chemicals, hanging over the side of one of the vats. The girl, fifteen at the time, had been delirious from the pain, babbling nonsense and making grabby hands at the sight of Harley. She'd taken the girl home, deciding the girl would be a pretty pet, a doll to play with. She'd grown into much more very quickly.

"What's the surprise, then?" Harley said smartly. "We hate surprises."

"Unless they're from Daddy," Lolita said airily, her features dopey. "Daddy always has the best surprises." Harley hummed in agreement with a giggle, no doubt remembering something naughty.

They ignored the disgusted mumbles of the officers behind Griggs. Sharing a small, discreet, look, they both tumbled out of their respective hideouts gracefully, leaning against their barred walls with identical giggles, approaching the man.

"Yeah," Griggs laughed with them, coming closer. "Look at you two. That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Whaddaya want?" Harley snapped. "We ain't got all day."

"On the contrary, hot stuff, I've taken the liberty of clearing your schedules for the rest of the day," he said smugly. Lolita gasped. "But me and Harley get playtime at 4:00!"

Griggs fake gasped, mocking her. "Well you're gonna have to miss it today, sweetness!" Lolita scowled at him.

"But we're so bored," Harley whined, gripping the bars. "Come on, play with us. We're _bored_ ," she said. If he didn't know better, he would've said she were about to cry. "You put five of men in the hospital, sweetie, no one's gonna play with either of you."

"And you know the rules, Looney Tunes," he said to Lolita as she swayed back and forth to keep herself entertained. "Stay off the bars."

"What, these bars?" Lolita leaned against them, rubbing her nose against one. "Yeah, those ones," he told her.

"Mine too?" Harley licked a long strip of her bars, making him suck in a breath. "Yeah, hotness," he said, strangled. "Yours, too. Off."

"You sure?" Lolita mirrored the woman's actions, licking one of her own bars with her small, pink tongue. He sighed. "God, I love you, two," he turned slightly. "Alpha One, hit'em." With a _loud_ zap, both females were launched off their feet, slamming into the concrete floor. The air was forced out of their lungs, their bodies seizing with electricity. Snapshots of their time spent with Griggs, full of torture lurched through their minds at a rapid pass. Lolita was left gasping on the floor, shaking, while Harley managed to straighten herself up and charge at Griggs, forgetting the bars in her state of mind. Slamming into the metal rungs, she fell back to the floor, passed out.

"Woo," Lolita heard Griggs say to the men, "these two are just a whole lotta pretty and a whole lotta crazy."

* * *

 _Lolita gripped Harley's hips, swinging hers dramatically. Harley had a tight grip on her hair, their mouths fused together as the music beat around them._

 _Harley, being taller in her heels, had Lolita backed against the pole, pressing her hips into hers. They broke apart to catch a breath and shoot smiles to their lover, who kept a diligent eye on them from his perch sectioned off from the rest of the club. They danced and danced, lost in each other. Swinging by, they would catch each other's lips every so often._

 _"_ Say my name and I'll come in with the gun squad _," Lolita mimed the gun sound, pretending to shoot Harley in the chest. Harley played falling dead, both of the girls erupting into a fit of giggles._

 _All of a sudden, they heard a whistle. It wasn't overbearingly loud, but they were trained to catch it, above all other noise. As if in a trance, they both left the pole and crawled into the Joker's section, pushing the beads away. They heard him groan, "Oh, come to Daddy." They paused and beamed at him, Harley greeting happily, "Puddin'." They broke into giggles, as they were prone to do in the presence of their lover._

 _"Listen," he gathered their attention with one word. "You two are my gift to this handsome," he gestured to the man behind him, "_ hunka hunka," _he nearly growled, making the man uncomfortable. "You belong to him now." Harley swept across the booth, seating herself in the man's lap while Lolita crawled around, draping herself around his shoulder's like a cat. Harley mimed biting him while Lolita mewled, petting his chest._

 _"You're cute," Harley said, Lolita giggling in agreement. Monster T laughed in some kind of awe. "You want us? We're all yours," Harley purred. The Joker's chest heaved with jealousy, his eyes burning. Monster T noticed him suddenly, remembering the rules one of the Joker's henchmen had bestowed upon him before he walked in._

 _1) Always laugh at his jokes._

 _2) Don't disagree with anything he says._

 _3) Don't flirt with his ladies. Don't even look at them. Keep your eyes, hands and compliments to yourself._

 _He cursed himself then, knowing he'd already royally fucked up by calling them "bad bitches"._

 _"I don't want no beef," he told the Joker seriously, heart pounding in his chest as he snatched his hands away, as if he were being burned._

 _"You don't want no beef," the Joker mocked, "you don't want no beef."_

 _"Why, what's wrong?" Lolita asked. "You don't want no beef," the Joker continued._

 _"You don't like us?" Harley asked. "Fine, we won't waste our time then." She pulled Lolita off the couch and to the other side, taking the Joker's old spot._

 _"They your ladies," Monster T explained._

 _"Look," the Joker began, bracing his hands. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he said dangerously._

 _"No," Monster T said slowly. "They your ladies, J."_

 _"That's right," the Joker said proudly, making the girls preen._

 _"Don't J," Monster T said desperately as the Joker raised his gun. With a bang, the man was dead._

* * *

Lolita sat with her legs crossed, directly in front of Harley. They communicated silently, each knowing what the other was thinking.

 _Griggs needs us for something_ , Lolita thought to herself. _He doesn't usually bother us like that._

 _Now would be a good time to get us outta here, Puddin'_ , Harley said to herself. She could see Lolita's fear plain as day; the girl was tough as nails, but she scared as easily as a chihuahua sometimes. And Harley herself was feeling something akin to fear.

They'd had a visit from a woman earlier. Agent Amanda Waller. Harley remembered her. She remembered the woman's idea to take several bad people and force them to do some good, and take the blame if it all went sideways. She just hoped Lolita had forgotten when Harley had brought up the concern to the Joker.

* * *

 _"These are our people, Mr. J," Harley said, frustrated._

 _"We don't know them, Harley," the Joker folded his newspaper and set it to the side. The scene was sickeningly domestic to the henchmen, but Lolita, Joker, and Harley had breakfast together everyday, as it was the most important. The Joker sat at the head of the table, Lolita to his left and Harley to his right. Their chairs were engraved with their names and fitted to their colors: purple and green, for the Joker, red and black, for Harley, and pink and white for Lolita. The other side of the table was far away, and occupied by the henchmen whenever they weren't there._

 _"Stop playing with your food, Lo," the Joker said sternly, eyeing her bowl and watching her separate the marshmallows from the rest of the cereal. "You need to eat."_

 _"But I want the marshmallows, Daddy," Lolita pouted._

 _"They all end up in the same place, m'dear," he told her. "Now eat before I make you." Lolita tossed him a heated glare and munch angrily on her cereal._

 _"Puddin'," Harley interrupted, desperate to get his attention on the matter. "There's gotta be somethin' you can do. You're the Joker!" she said brightly._

 _"That I am, Harleykins," he smiled at her and pinched her cheek. "But I ain't no Santa Clause. I only care about a few things: money, myself, and my little girls. And of course Batsy," he chuckled maniacally for a few minutes, both girls adopting blissful features at the sound._

 _"What if they come after us, Daddy?" Lolita asked innocently. The Joker's smile dropped and he gave them a murderous look that sent pleasant shivers up their spines. "Are you gonna kill'em then?"_

 _"I'd kill the whole world for you, babydoll," he said darkly, his voice like gravel. "Ain't nobody touch what's mine."_

* * *

Lolita had asked the woman if she were the devil. Harley hadn't been comforted by the woman's reply.

 _Maybe._

 _Maybe, my ass_ , Harley thought as she watched Lolita become distracted by the rays of sun that were peaking into their cell from the high ceilings. The girl giggled as she let it dance across her skin, humming at the pleasant warmth. _Anybody with a soul couldn't kill my Lo._

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: Thank you! And no, Harley still has her blonde hair, but in the animated series she mentions that she wasn't a real blonde so I just thought I'd put that in there :) Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **pinkspring101: I know, right?! When I saw how little there was I just decided to write one myself :D I hope I do it justice! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **ElMarSuperstar: Thank you so much! And I will!**

 **Wichestergirl123: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this one as well!**

 **DuelaDent3: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one as well :D Thank you for reviewing!**

 **ThatOneOncer: I hope so too! And I'm glad you enjoyed the little summary, it makes me smile every time I see it :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Phoenyx de la Sol: I hope this chapter was to your liking! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
**

 **FeeKee: Thank you, I can't wait for you to see it either! I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reviewing!**

 **XxOriginalDireWolfHybridxX: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :P Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Goddess of Nekos: ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Rayven: I hope you liked this chapter as well! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Lady El Bass: Well I hope it didn't disappoint! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Morzan's Elvish Daughter: I'm glad you think so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :P Thanks for reviewing!**

 **JJWolf: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one as well!**

 **And thank you to AliceIvyRose, ArtChild96, .Temple, ChristieTownsend, DJDragon1, ElMarSuperstar, FantasticThought, Grizzlybearsandteacups, HitmanReborn'sHime17, InwiththeFantasy, IvyontheWall, Lex-in-Affex, MaraSov'sKing, Phoenyx de la Sol, Sayoko Yuki, SeleneAlice, Shopaholic-Pixxie, Winchestergirl123, XxOriginalDireWolfHybridxX, XxxXCherriesXxxX, basketball4444, bug813, emc61298, kitsune-miko-witch, kitsunlover, lynnenikko666, milkeyway26, mindlessrazor, princessmunich, sarbear101, shiki ryuusaki for favoriting!**

 **Thanks to Aloysius34, Angel030593, Arsynn, .Temple, ChristieTownsend, Croonsgirl, Cstephens91, DJDragon1, EMyra, ElMarSuperstar, Goddess of Nekos, InwiththeFantasy, IvyontheWall, JackieMishaFrost, MaraSov'sKing, Morzan's Elvish Daughter, OhBeClever Phoenyx de la Sol, Rin und Shizuka, SeleneAlice, SesshyLover16, Short But Deadly, TWD, ThatOneOncer, The Spade Queen, Twyla5200, WillowPhoenix43, Winchestergirl123, XxOriginalDireWolfHybridxX, XxxXCherriesXxxX, bug813, emc61298, ilikeballoons, jimmysdeathgirl, 13, literaryone, lullaby, lynnenikko666, madfinn654321, milkeyway26, ninja enchantress, peoplers, pinkspring101, sarbear101 for following!**

 **And of course thank you to all of those who took time to leave me a review, it means the world to me :D  
[if I missed anyone I am SO sorry, let me know!]**


	3. Batman

**A/N: Holy crap you guys 33 reviews for 2 chapters?! Unreal! Thanks so much for all the love!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lolita! Any and all mistakes are mine!**

 **Lolita  
Chapter 3: Batman**

* * *

 **"Are you insane in like me? Been in pain like me?"  
-Halsey, _Gasoline_**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Halsey-Gasoline [song of the chapter]**

 **Avril Lavigne ft Marilyn Manson-Bad Girl [Harley and Lolita]**

* * *

 _"I want it."_

 _"No."_

 _"Please?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Pretty please?"_

 _"Daddy said no, Princess," the Joker growled. He waved his gun around wildly, making several people shriek. Lolita pouted and stomped her foot, the woman in front of her letting out a small scream at the movement._

 _"Just let her have it, Puddin'," Harley sighed. The 'it' in question was a small St. Bernard puppy, in the woman's arms._

 _"If she's going to have a damn dog, it'll be a pit bull or rottweiler, not a lazy, fat useless pile of fur," he said, disgusted._

 _"It's her first time robbin' a bank, Puddin'," Harley told him quietly. "You know how nervous she was. Let her have the stupid thing." The Joker growled and gestured to the woman, the dog's owner most likely._

 _"Give it to me," he growled, his hands out for the dog. The woman handed the dog off quickly, jumping from the Joker as soon as the puppy was out of her hands. He turned to Lolita, glaring sternly. Her eyes were bright and excited, bouncing on the balls of her feet with her hands outstretched to accept the puppy._

 _"Gimme!" she demanded childishly. He snarled and held the thing with one hand, using the other to grip her jaw. She glared back defiantly, her little nose scrunched up._

 _"You will feed this dog," he began. "You will walk it. You will take it out to the bathroom. You will be the only one taking care of it, do you understand me?"_

 _"Yes," she muttered, words muffled by the painful grip he had on her jaw._

 _"Yes, what?"_

 _"Yes, Daddy," she whined, stomping her foot again. "Gimme." He sighed and plopped the dog in her arms. She squealed as the dog put its already large paws on her small shoulders and gave her a big wet kiss. He rolled his eyes as all of her attention was focused on the dog. Working his way back to Frost, he shot one of the bankers in the head. He hated dogs._

 _"What're you gonna call it, Lolly?" he heard Harley ask._

 _"Batman!"_

* * *

Joker stared at the stupid mutt, hating the way it stared back, challenging him. The stupid dog was fearless, and only ever obeyed Lolita and sometimes Harley. The damn thing hated him, and the feeling was mutual.

He heard Frost enter, diverting his attention to him. He raised the gun lazily, bored.

"It's just me, Boss," the man said carefully, slowly squatting. The Joker slowly lowered the gun with a growl, "Where are they?"

"This is complex, Boss. It's not just them. Everybody's disappearing these days." The Joker remembered Harley's worry, all those months ago. How trivial it had seemed back then, so simple; he was the Joker, and the girls were his. You didn't take what belonged to the Joker. It seemed like he had a lot of people to kill.

"There's this new law," Frost said. "If you're a bad enough bad guy, they stamp 'terrorist' on your jacket and send you to this prison, a swamp in Louisiana. A black site."

"They're together?"

"As far as I know. Besides, no way they'd ever let anyone separate them. Y'know that, Boss," Frost said, trying to cheer the Joker up some. It was unsettling to see the green-haired man without a smile, the black lines around his lips harsh and mocking. It'd been seven months since the Joker saw either of his girls, and Frost would be damned if his boss had to wait another day.

"What're we gonna do?" he asked. The Joker turned to look at the Lolita's dog, Batman.

"You wanna see Mommy again?" he asked it. Batman perked up, tail wagging excitedly. Joker turned to Frost.

"Bring the car around. We're going on a drive," he lowered himself to the ground staring at the ceiling. He laughed.

* * *

"Harley?"

"Lolly?"

"Whaddya call a snobbish prisoner going down the stairs?"

"I don't know, baby. Whaddya call a snobbish prisoner going down the stairs?"

"A condescending con descending."

Harley giggled, connecting eyes with the younger girl. She smirked as the sound of pelting feet met their ears. Winking at Lolita, she murmured to herself, "Showtime."

Lolita stuck her fingers down her throat, coughing up a palette knife. Harley reached into her bland, prison-issued bra, pulling her identical matching knife out of the underwire. They slid the knives down their sleeves as men forced themselves into their cells.

"Whoa, whoa!" Harley rose from the floor with her hands in the air, Lolita doing something similar. "We come in peace and all that! This is us being cool, alright?"

Men approached them slowly. They connected eyes through the bars. Lolita smirked.

Jumping against the bars, she roundhouse kicked the guard closest to her. Harley drop kicked the first guard she saw, swinging herself onto the shoulders of the next. Shouting went on around them, the command that they be taken _alive_ among them, making her heart race. She connected eyes with Lolita again. She was in a similar position, three guards on the ground around her, knife dripping with blood. Lolita gave her a concerned look. Forcing herself to smirk, Harley stabbed the officer under her in the neck, movements in sync with Lolita's. They both dropped to the ground, taking down as many guards as they could. One guard finally managed to slam Lolita against the bars, locking her arms behind her and throwing the knife through the bars and to the other side of the room. One man dropped Harley, kicking her knees from under her and putting her in a headlock. Snarling, she fought to get out-to get to Lolita, who was crying out in pain, to her Puddin', who surely missed her an awful lot-

With a kick to the back of her head, she was out like a light.

* * *

"Harley?" Lolita whispered worriedly. She glanced at her love as she was strapped into the chair, the unconscious woman being much easier than herself. She growled as one of the men accidentally brushed against Harley's breast.

"Hands off, perv. She's _mine_ ," Lolita snarled angrily. The man jumped back as Lolita lunged for him, until she was forced back and her head was strapped to the headrest. Harley slowly began to awaken, her eyelashes fluttering.

"Lolly?" she croaked, trying to turn her head. She found herself unable to. With a shriek, she fought her restraints, pissed beyond belief.

"I'm right here, Harley!" Lolita cried out, relieved. They were wheeled forward, Harley first.

"Bastards," she heard Lolita snap. This was followed by an actual snapping sound and a yelp, then a spitting sound. Several gasps arose around her and she smirked; Lolita had bitten off a man's finger.

"Bad girl," she scolded lightly, playfully. "It's rude to bite people."

Lolita giggled. "You gonna spank me?" she asked saucily, making Harley smile. Her smile dropped as she saw the large gun-like contraption in the woman's hand approaching.

"What's that?" she asked fearfully. "Seriously, what the fuck is- _ow!"_ she shrieked at the pain shooting through her neck. Lolita made worried noises from behind her. As she was wheeled on, she heard Lolita's similar protests. They stayed silent as they were wheeled through the prison, understanding the dire situation in a brief moment of somewhat sanity. They could sense something was wrong. Harley glanced up as she heard Lolita curse. Griggs gave them a fearful glance as he walked quickly, keeping pace with them. He pulled out a small phone and slid it into Harley's hands. She saw the cartoon version of Joker and smiled to herself.

"It's from Mr. J," he told both of them quietly. "Are you gonna tell him I took care of you two?" Harley grinned insanely, hearing Lolita scoff behind her.

"You're so screwed," she growled at him, having to contain her laugh. Lolita had no such qualms. She laughed insanely, making several of the guards flinch.

"What do you mean by that?" Griggs asked, panicked as he raced to keep up with them. Neither answered, Harley just repeating her words as Lolita laughed and laughed and laughed.

"What do you mean by that? Harley!" he shouted as he was forced to stop. Harley finally joined her lover in her laughing fit. Their Puddin' was coming for them, and they would be ready for him when they did.

* * *

 **A/N: There's a lot of growling and snarling in this chapter. I apologize.**

 **Reviews:**

 **peoplers: Thank you! And I do listen to Melanie Martinez, she's one of my favorites! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **ElMarSuperstar: Thanks so much! I can't wait for more of your story! xx**

 **XxOriginalDireWolfHybridxX: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Winchestergirl123: Thank you so much! And thanks for reviewing! ^.^**

 **theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: I'm so glad you love it already! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **pinkspring101: Thank you, I hope to! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **rocket-queen98: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Guest #1: Thank you!**

 **ThatOneOncer: I did a little dance when I saw your review, so thank you! I'm so glad you like my characterization of Harley and Joker so far! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **jenni10121: Thank you! Yes, I am :) I plan to complete the whole movie!**

 **Sayu Koishimoto: I'm so sorry for missing you! Yes, Lolita was very much jail bait at the time, but like you said, I don't think the Joker or Harley Quinn would care very much :D We'll get into their past soon enough, so I hope it'll make more sense then! Thanks for reviewing and again I'm sorry for missing you! xx**

 **Katamera Goldstone: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reviewing :)  
**

 **HarleyIsQueenx: [first of all, I love your pen name] Thank you! Yes, I plan to go very deep into their past and reveal how and why Harley found Lolita, much like Harley's flashback of her transformation. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **VampirePrincess11: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Guest #2: I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **macwag5: Thank you! I do plan to finish the movie, so I hope you stick around to see it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Morzan's Elvish Daughter: Thank you so much, it means the world to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Much love to: A. Alice-La Casse, Arsynn, BR467, Chaos'sBride, ComicGeek, Dark G0ddess, Dark Raven Jester, Dust Derringer, ElectraHeartTrash, ElviraGatto, FrozenHunter26, HPTWVD202, Harleydarkholme, HogwartsGraduate14, Mandiuana, KeywordAwesome, Kaile413, ItaSaku1220, Lady El Bass, Kylie Winchester, MommyQuinnAndDaddyJoker, Obsessed Is My Middle Name, Pyscho17, Sashsasnow522, Secret Fantasy Reader, SindelHearts, SweetSouthernSass, Times eternal servant, Vampireprincess11, WhiskeyPrincess01, aleerafire, elijahsgirl96, feralrico, jjaejjae, littleHPsauce, lolobarn, mrs Tall Blonde and Dead, nightsinshadow, secondgradereject, twilightlover4life13, and wickedwitch617 for favoriting!**

 **Thank you to ABOVEandBEYOND94, AishaDream, AysuOfTheMoonlitWater, BaileyMichelle, Catwoman2518, Chaos'sBride, ComicGeek, Dorkysoul, ElectraHeartTrash, ElviraGatto, HPTWVD202, FrozenHunter26, Hammondc97, HarleyIsQueenx, HogwartsGraduate14, I'm A Multifandom Kinda Girl, ImaBiteChu, InTheWrongEra, JJwolf, Jay T Nguyen, JitterJitter, Kaile413, KeywordAwesome, Kylie Winchester, little lost kitsune chan, Luronda, Mandiuana, Muccle, Obsessed Is My Middle Name, OhBeClever, OhWonder, Otheragent246, Raiko20, Secret Fantasy Reader, Ronnie .H, SlvSrpnt, TweetleT, Wynterfox89, X-JustALittleBitOdd-X, a7xluver91, abzwriter, bfireworks5, colorfulimagination123, girlsugarskull48654, iantoharkness4ever, isabellaa. , jenni10121, k4p1o3p, lilly0105, secondgradereject, ssjbura-briefs, sweetypie200494 and whorekage for following!**

 **If I missed you, please let me know, I promise I didn't mean to!**

 **[some of y'all have the most relatable pen names, I swear]**

 **Next chapter: Lolita and Harley meet the squad!**


	4. Babygirl

**A/N: Holy crap you guys are the greatest! Thank you so much for all of the love!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lolita! Any and all mistakes are my own!**

 **Lolita  
Chapter 4: Babygirl**

* * *

 **"They send me away to find them a fortune  
** **A chest filled with diamonds and gold,"  
-Halsey, _Control_**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Halsey-Control [song of the chapter]**

 **Britney Spears-Toxic [Harley and Lolita]**

 **Kehlani-Gangsta [Joker and Lolita]**

* * *

They'd gagged them. They'd fucking gagged them. Someone was going to die when Harley got out.

Next to her, Lolita made quiet noises of distress. Due to their heads being strapped down, they couldn't see each other. It irked both of them to no end. The man across from them was currently on the receiving end of their displeasure.

Two pairs of icy blue eyes stared the soldier down, a manic look in them. He was avoiding looking at them at all costs. Harley smirked under her gag.

"Mmphy," she said to Lolita. The girl hummed her agreement.

When they landed, Lolita was wheeled out first, followed by Harley. The sun was out and it hurt their eyes, due to not having seen the sun directly in almost a year. One man stepped forward and pulled both their gags down.

"Alpha, Bravo team on me!" a man shouted as he approached them, a large gun strung across his chest. Lolita swung her legs back and forth, bored.

"He's cute," she muttered to Harley. "Do you think he'll play with me?"

"Maybe if you ask him nicely," Harley told her. Lolita hummed, nodding.

"Unlock'em," the man said, inspecting the criminals before him. The men around him were reluctant, but moved to the straps around the convicts. Lolita felt her heart jump at the thought of being in Harley's arms again after nearly a year. She could feel her love's enthusiasm from next to her. She wanted to tell the men to hurry up, but didn't want to do anything that might prevent them from reuniting.

Harley got free first, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for Lolita. When the girl was free, she pounced on Harley, arms around her neck and legs around her waist. Their lips met with enthusiastic squeals, Harley falling to the ground at the force of their meeting. Neither noticed, too into each other. Floyd Lawton, AKA Deadshot, turned to the man in front, Rick Flag, whose mouth was slightly open as he watched the two roll around on the floor.

"Ignore them," he said. "It'll take a few minutes for them to get out of it." Rick looked to him. "I didn't know you knew them, Deadshot."

Floyd shrugged. "I don't. But even that guy," he gestured to Killer Croc, "has heard of these two."

Harley pressed a final kiss to Lolita's lips, making a smacking sound. The younger girl sighed happily as they cuddled on the ground. They giggled as a big man came out of what looked like an over sized duffel bag and punched the nearest person next to him.

"He looks fun, too," Lolita murmured to Harley. "Do you think he'll be my friend?"

"Maybe," Harley hummed as she jumped up and fixed her shirt. She stuck her hand out to the surrounding men that had unlocked them. "Harley Quinn, pleased to meetcha. This is my Lo," she pointed her thumb over her shoulder to the girl behind her, who was fixing her pigtail braids. The young girl beamed and waved.

"In your necks is a nanite explosive, from the injection you all received," Rick told them. "It's the size of a rice grain but as powerful as a hand grenade. You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You either irritate or vex me, and guess what?"

Lolita jumped up, waving her hand around in the air. "Ooh! I know, I know! Pick me, pick me!" Rick gave her an unimpressed look but paused. She smiled happily at the attention of everyone. "We die!" she said cheerfully.

"I'm known to be quite vexing, I'm just forewarning you," Harley put her hand up, squinting against the sun. Lolita giggled.

"Lady, _shut up_!" Rick yelled at her. Lolita pouted and nuzzled Harley, who looked mildly alarmed.

"I like it when you vex me, Harls," she said sweetly. Harley giggled and gave her an eskimo kiss. "I know, Lolly!"

"This is the deal," Rick said. "You're going somewhere very bad to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens, you're my problem."

Deadshot glared at him. "So, was that like a pep talk?"

"Yeah, that was a pep talk," Rick said flatly. He gestured to the trunks on the ground. "There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in ten."

"You might want to work on your team motivation thing," Deadshot told Rick, who was turning to leave. "You heard of Phil Jackson?"

"Yeah, I've heard of Phil Jackson," Rick said impatiently.

"He's like the gold standard, okay?" he held up his hands, thumbs and index fingers meeting. " _Triangle_ , bitch. Study." Harley giggled while Lolita whispered loudly, "Who's Phil Jackson?"

Harley pulled Lolita away as Deadshot bickered with Rick. They squealed at the sight of their trunks. Throwing hers open, Harley sighed at the sight of her jester costume and hugged it to her chest. Lolita thumbed through her things, shrieking at the sight of her red and blue jacket. She pulled it out and hung it on the corner of her trunk, instructing Harley to find hers.

She pulled on a navy blue velvet top and white shorts with laces up the sides. As she pulled the shorts up over her long, pale legs, Harley pushed her shirt down over her red bra. When they were dressed, they noticed the crowd of people that were staring at them.

"What?" Harley asked innocently. The people jumped to and went on their business. The two shared a look and rolled their eyes. _Normals_.

Lolita buckled her Puddin' choker, the only difference to Harley's being that the leather was white instead of gold. She added an additional golden chain that read _Babygirl_. She clutched the necklace and remembered when Mr. J had gifted it to her.

* * *

 _Lolita clutched Batman to her chest, sobbing into his fur softly. The dog was getting too big to fit into her lap, but she made it work. Batman was silent, licking her arm occasionally in comfort._

 _She jumped as another lightning strike went off. The fifteen year old scolded herself for being afraid of a storm. She'd crept out of the king sized bed she shared with Harley and the Joker, not wanting to wake them in the mist of her terror, taking refuge in her large closet, hidden by the racks of clothes._

 _She saw more than heard the door open, the lightning flashing against the wooden floors, making her jump._

 _Her heart was in her throat-Harley would've called out to her by now. She'd only been with them for two months-while the Joker was fond of her, she had no idea how he would react to her waking him up. He was usually the first one up, or Harley was the one to wake him up. She'd seen Harley come down the stairs with a new bruise on her face before. She feared the consequences of waking him._

 _His pale feet met the dark cherry floors, his footfalls silent. He stopped in front of her, somehow knowing she was there. She gulped._

 _He crouched slowly, making Lolita calm slightly. If he were angry, he surely would've yanked her out._

Unless he was trying to lure her into a false sense of security _, a voice told her._

Why would he go through all the trouble to help you and then just kill you? There's no joke, _another voice said._

 _One long arm stretched through the clothes and pushed it to the side, making her heart stop. The Joker's face appeared as he climbed into the crawl space with her. Being so much bigger than her, he had to duck his side. He growled at the sight of the dog, it's black and yellow collar reading 'Batman'. He shooed the dog away from her lap, before pulling her into his own._

 _He didn't say anything, just held her to his chest. She was frozen for a good long while, but every strike of lightning made her flinch violently. He didn't move, either; his arms were malleable, and moved with her movements. He didn't constrict her, he just held her lightly, his head pressed against the wall. Chancing a glance up, she found his eyes were closed; he looked like he was sleeping, but she knew better._

 _"I'm sorry I woke you," she murmured, her voice barely a whisper. He peeked one eye open, looking unimpressed, and then harrumphed. "Don't flatter yourself. The lightning woke me up." She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment._

 _"Then why are you here?" she snapped. He sighed._

 _"Your blubbering was annoying. It would've woken Harley eventually and she would've thrown a fit if she found out I didn't comfort you," he said smartly. She sat stonily, reluctant to accept his comfort. He sighed shortly through his nose and finally pulled her against his chest, his arms like steel bands. She fidgeted, not afraid but annoyed. She still flinched when ever thunder rolled out and felt tears come to her eyes-she felt overwhelmed and embarrassed, not to mention uncomfortable._

 _"Stop. Moving," he growled in her ear. She froze and felt his boner through his boxers. A wicked thought crept into her mind._

 _She rolled her hips experimentally, making him sigh. His hands moved to grip her waist, gripping tightly, no doubt leaving bruises in the shape of his fingers._

 _She'd seen the Joker and Harley in compromising positions, and she'd made out with Harley a few times, even the Joker once. But he didn't touch her inappropriately unless in the presence of a new henchmen or rival that didn't understand the rules-don't look, don't touch. They'd showered together, gotten dressed in the same room, but he never made a pass on her. Maybe he could provide her a good distraction._

 _He growled lowly as she straddled him slowly, moving his hand to grab her jaw. The smile tattoo on his hand clashed with her wide blue eyes. He stopped her from moving._

 _"No," he said simply. She blinked owlishly, not understanding. "What do you mean, no?"_

 _"I'm not going to sleep with you," he told her darkly. She scowled and stood, narrowly missing hitting her head._

 _"You're such a dick," she muttered, even though she had no real reason to insult him. Storming out of the closet, she jumped over Batman's snoozing form and left the room, not wanting to wake Harley._

 _She found herself in the Joker's office, knowing he hated when she went in there. She sat in his chair, staring moodily at the wall. A large portrait of the three of them was on the wall-Harley had demanded it be hung up in there, knowing her Puddin' would spend days in there and she wanted him to have a reminder of them always. The Joker sat in a throne, Harley to his right and Lolita to his left, sitting on steps below him._ Like his guard dogs _, one voice whispered._ That's all you are. A pet. A toy. A possession.

He cares about you _, another voice said._ He just doesn't know how to show it.

 _Lolita scowled to herself. She hated the voices. They bantered over everything; from the least important detail to the most controversial opinion. She hated it._

 _She jumped as she felt strong hands brace against her shoulders. His hands were cold as they slid down her arms and up her abdomen, cupping her breasts. She felt him put his chin on her head, his breath disturbing her ruffled long hair. She wore an intricate lace bralet, having grown quite fond of them. They were practically the only thing in her closet. He pulled the fabric down, his cool hands raising goosebumps and causing her nipples to harden._

 _"My little girl," he growled. "My Lolita. So precious." Her eyes fell shut as he massaged her chest. His touch felt more intimate than sexual. It made her feel special._

 _She jumped as another strike of lightning fell. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her midriff, his chin on her shoulder._

 _"Scared of lightning," he said amusedly, mostly to himself. "Only my Lo." She turned her head and met his eyes fearlessly._

 _"Am I, Daddy?" she asked in a rare moment of sanity. "Am I yours?"_

 _He growled. "Why would you ask such a question?"_

 _"You don't treat me the same way you treat Harley," she said simply. "Do you love me? Do you_ want _to love me?" He considered her words. He didn't know how to love. He didn't feel love. What he had with Harley was an obsession; both with her and what she made him feel. Lolita was young, and impressionable and sweet. She could be useful. She amused him. That was a rare find._

 _"You're mine," he told her. He reached into his desk and pulled out a small box. He pulled a thin gold chain out and wrapped it around her neck. She fingered the words on the necklace as he slid her top back up. He didn't say more, just picked her up and carried her from his office as the rain and thunder quieted. She fell asleep, wrapped in his arms with Harley curled against her back._

* * *

"Lo?" Harley called, snapping her fingers in front of the girl's face. She blinked and shook herself from the memory, glancing at Harley. The woman raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Well?" the woman snapped.

"What?" Lolita frowned. Harley rolled her eyes. "How do I look?" she asked impatiently. Lolita glanced over her form. "You look great, Harls. As always." Harley beamed and forced Lolita to sit on her closed trunk. She pulled Lolita's long, pin straight blonde hair into a pony tail and brushed similar eye shadow over her eyelids before passing the girl her lipstick and red glitter. Lolita smiled then and put it on with the help of a mirror as Harley talked to Deadshot. Slipping red, thigh high heeled boots on and her matching jacket, Lolita grabbed her guns. She hugged both of them to her chest, thinking of her Daddy. He'd designed them for her.

One was pink, the color of a ballerina's tutu. The chamber spelled out a letter of her name with each turn. _L-O-L-I-T-A_. The other was white, and had _HQ+J+L_ written on the handle, with _HAHA_ 's written all over in purple and green, with black and red diamonds and pink hearts. She slid them into her holsters and turned to Flag as he called for them.

"Hey, gather 'round," he said gruffly. Lolita approached, grabbing her bat. It had pink spikes on the end, with random drawings and words all over it. _HAHAHA_ and _Daddy_ were a common theme.

"Behold, the voice of God," Flag said flatly, holding a tablet out in front of him. A middle aged black woman appeared on the screen.

" _For those of who don't officially know me, my name is Amanda Waller. I'm sending you to Midway City, where there is an active terrorist event. I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT-1, and get them to safety. Complete the mission, you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to Flag, you die."_ With that, the screen went black, and Rick put the tablet down. As he argued with Deadshot, Lolita looked to Harley with a shrug.

"It's not like we got anything better to do."

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **jenni10121: Thank you!**

 **ElMarSuperstar: Thank you! And I'm normally a cat person, but St. Bernard puppies just get to me :P Can't wait for more of your story, and to see Malice get a dog as well!**

 **VampirePrincess11: Haha, you'll learn to find Lolita can be quite the brat, but she loves her Daddy. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: PLEASE USE CAPS IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY XDDD AND I'M SO SORRY I MISSED YOU BUT THANK YOU FOR YOU BEAUTIFUL KIND WORDS. Okay, I'm chill. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter! THANK YOU :D**

 **HarleyIsQueenx: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed Lolita's introduction to the Squad. I'm glad you loved the flashbacks, there will be more to come :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **ElectraTrashHeart: If I could, I would give you that smirking emoji...I'll settle for the winking face ;) I totally plan on using that song. I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest #1: I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Sayu Koishimoto: YAY I'M GLAD YOU LOVED IT. And I'm super glad you're enjoying this story, and of course your predictions were spot on (I see Harley being super affectionate, so yeah, that's how that went :D) Batman (the dog) is probably my favorite character of mine ever. He is v v important. Thanks for all the love and for reviewing! xx**

 **ThatOneOncer: It was one of my favorite moments of the movie because to me it showed how powerful the Joker really is, and how much power Harley has too. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

 **Guest #2: Thank you, I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing! x**

 **Guest#3: Thank you, I plan to! :D Thanks for reviewing! x**

 **bfireworks5: You know it ;P haha. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **ilikeballoons: Thank you, here it is! I hope you enjoyed it :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **DuelaDent3: Thank YOU for reading it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **GoddessOfNekos: Haha, thank you :D x**

 **shika93: Thank you! And thanks for reviewing! x**

 **lunersheza: Haha, I'm glad you love it. A friend of mine just got a St. Bernard and I'm obsessed with her, so that's where I got the idea :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Stormfly2468: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reviewing! x**

 **Thanks to Hidden Rose in a Galaxy, BaileyBadger, Purreen, Blloom1234, taurielles, sarabeara188, vampire luverxoxo, StuntedDarkness, 2, DragonQueen93, shika93, pandaloveshugs15, Karoline Indiana, amatista1996, DeityOfDeadlyRose, AceSakurai, shariebery, ImmortalityRulesEternity, Beccylein, justagirlfromcali, ClumsyReader, otaku701, Missa Bearr, Imsweetness, felicia2235, ThatOneOncer, poroyo, NicaArmstrong, mizkitty104, ravenblack121, skies-the-limit, Inu-Hanyou2016, vampangel25, Squintz18, and Kenny94 for favoriting!**

 **Thanks to ClumsyReader, otaku701, Random2Friends, Keyschain, Missa Bearr, Imsweetness, AddaBlack94, lilbrig01, NicaArmstrong, eevee4life, TatteredAngel42, ashtree15, ravenblack121, Inu-Hanyou2016, Squintz18, EffyinNeverland, jesslynn7, write-my-escape, shyannene, fangrl123, MayBeeFan, masquerade04, ImmortalityRulesEternity, Aubreylove, jessie-lee95, AceSakurai, LyannePendragon23, Kenny94, BlueShadowFire18, HearBUFU, Karoline Indiana, shika93, Ardensteele, Liahna T'Riah, DragonQueen93, 2, TalonNight, Lil-B-Rebel, vampire luverxoxo, wabi-sabi090, srmcmaness0215, BaileyBadger, and jaberwooky for following!**

 **[if I missed you, I promise I didn't mean to, let me know!]**

 **A/N: if you review as a guest, please give yourself a name! Mine is Indie, if anyone was wondering :) Thank you ALL of you for reading! Let me know what you thought in a review, pretty pretty pretty please ;P**


	5. The Unicorn

**A/N: You. Guys. Are. The. GREATEST. I apologize for this being short, but the next one will be much longer!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lolita! Any and all mistakes are mine!**

 **Lolita  
Chapter 5: The Unicorn**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Lesley Gore-Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows [Beginning]**

 **Avril Lavigne-Wreak Havoc [Lolita and Captain Boomerang]**

* * *

Lolita skipped happily besides Flag, swinging her bat back and forth as she talked his ear off.

"-so _then_ I told him 'I want one just like Harley!' and he was all like 'you're fifteen, blah blah blah' and so Mistah J shot him in the head and did it himself," she giggled at the ending of the story as Flag gave her a disgruntled look. She'd been telling him the origin of her _Spoiled_ tattoo that was along her jaw, similar to Harley's _Rotten,_ mainly to cure her boredom. Harley was walking with Deadshot, and Lolita didn't like the way she was sort of flirting with him, so she decided to stick with the colonel.

"So Colonel, huh?" she asked rhetorically as they walked to the plane. "Why did they spell it like that? _C-O-L-O-"_

"Kid," Rick interrupted through gritted teeth. "Go find your girlfriend and shut the hell up."

"No thanks," she replied lazily. "Harley's not paying attention to me right now; she's mingling. We haven't seen that many people lately," she sighed sadly. Rick rolled his shoulders, irritated.

"Then why don't you go do the same, brat," he nodded to the other squad members, walking disconnectedly. She wrinkled her nose but slowed down to fall into step besides George "Digger" Harkness, AKA Captain Boomerang. He barely spared her a glance, polishing one of his boomerangs.

"Why boomerangs?" she asked him suddenly. "Is it just a thing with you, or like a family heirloom? 'Cause, like, if it's a fetish, totally not gonna judge, Mistah J has some pretty weird ones too-"

"I don't wanna hear about the Joker's fetishes, kid," he grimaced. She nodded immediately. "Of course you don't, Mistah J would kill me anyway if he found out I told you-" she babbled. He rolled his eyes as she talked on and on.

"So can I call you Boom, or do you have like standards to your name? Like, should I call you Captain? Wait, are you even a real Captain?"

"Of course he isn't," Slipknot appeared on the other side of her. She turned to look at him curiously. Digger shot him a glare.

"Whaddya know about it, braids?" he said gruffly. Slipknot rolled his eyes and walked past them, unperturbed.

"So you're a liar?" Lolita asked, her eyes narrowed. Digger scoffed. "I'm not the one who came up with it-"

" _Harley!"_ Lolita shrieked. The older woman whirled around, halfway into the chopper. The rest of the squad followed, Rick pulling his gun. The girl raced up the ramp, pushing the other members out of the way as she barreled into Harley.

"That big man's a liar!" she said with wide eyes, clinging to the woman's waist. Harley immediately turned her sights to Digger, who was rolling his eyes in agitation.

"What kinda man are you, lyin' to a little girl like that? Her mind is _fragile_!" Harley said shrilly, stomping her foot. She grabbed Lolita's hand and pulled her through the crowd of soldiers. When they were past, everyone turned accusing eyes to Digger. He raised his hands defensively.

"The brat's blowing it out of proportion!"

"Man," Deadshot tsked. "Just leave that girl alone. Trust me, you don't wanna get involved in that can of crazy." Digger grumbled his defense as they all made it onto the chopper and took their seats.

Harley strapped Lolita in, then herself. Lolita swung her legs back and forth, popping a piece of bubblegum she'd found in her trunk.

"I'm ready, Rick!" she shouted cheerfully. The man shot her an annoyed look, but replied, "Not yet."

At the last minute, a short woman jumped on the ramp, entering the chopper smoothly. Flag looked at her, annoyed from dealing with the squad, specifically Lolita. "You're late," he said shortly.

She replied in another language, making Lolita's jaw drop and eyes go wide.

"This is Katana!" Flag introduced. "She's got my back. She can cut all of you in half with one sword stroke, like mowing the lawn. I would advise you not getting killed by her, her sword traps the soul of its victims."

"Harley Quinn!" Harley stuck a hand out, wiggling her fingers. "Pleased to meetcha! This is Lolita!" The young girl beamed and waved enthusiastically.

"Love your perfume. What is that, the stench of death?" Harley asked, making Lolita giggle. The two lost themselves in the joke, missing the way Katana pulled her sword, ready to kill them. Rick talked her down as Lolita played with Harley's hair.

"She seems nice," Harley told Lolita.

* * *

 _"How bad does it hurt?" Lolita asked fearfully. The Joker pouted mockingly, tattoo gun in hand._

 _"I thought you wanted this, babygirl!" he exclaimed. Lolita gulped and shook her head. "No, Daddy, I do! But...how bad does it hurt?" she turned to Harley, who pat her hand comfortingly._

 _"Don't worry, doll," Harley told her. "It'll be over before ya know it! Besides, any kind of pain at the hands of Mistah J can't hurt all that bad!" Lolita calmed at her words as the Joker chucked Harley under her chin, making the woman preen happily._

 _"Ready, baby?" he asked her lowly, his eyes serious. Lolita took a deep breath and nodded. The Joker put a heavy hand against her forehead to hold her down, raising the gun to her jaw. He placed a feathery light kiss to her skin, making her eyelids flutter as the needle began to jab into her skin. She found Harley's words rang true; it didn't hurt. She sighed blissfully as Harley stroked her hair. She could get used to this._

* * *

"I want it," Lolita said stubbornly.

"No," Digger glared at her.

"I want it."

"No."

"I want it."

"No."

"Please?"

" _Brat!"_ Rick shouted. "Shut the _fuck_ up!" Lolita glared angrily. Harley patted her thigh sympathetically.

"I just want his unicorn," Lolita whispered tearfully to her lover, making Harley tsk. "What about all the stuffed animals at home, baby?"

"But I want _that_ one!" she argued quietly.

"I'm sure Daddy has gotten plenty since we've been gone," Harley tried to placate her.

"But I want Daddy to get me _that_ one!" she shrieked, stomping her foot. The attention of everyone on the chopper was drawn to her. She turned to Digger, glaring heatedly.

"Give me the unicorn and nobody gets hurt," she said lowly. Digger scoffed, "Not a chance, craziness." With an ear-piercing shriek, Lolita tore out of her seat and tackled him to the ground and began to beat him with her bat.

" _Give. Me. The. Unicorn!"_ she snarled with each swing of her bat. The man underneath her laughed and spat out a tooth, giving her a shit-eating grin. "That all you got, kid?" She screamed through her teeth and went back to beating him.

"For the love of _God_ -" Rick growled and stood from his seat, marching over to the two. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her easily, before he bent down and pulled the unicorn out of Digger's jacket.

"Hey-" the man protested.

"Shut up," Rick said threateningly, pointing at him. He handed Lolita the unicorn and handed her bat to Harley as he strapped the young girl back in. Lolita beamed at him and kissed his cheek as he leaned in to do up the straps.

"Thanks, Rick!" she said cheerfully. He glared back and went back to his seat, ignoring the judgmental and amused looks from his men.

Lolita, who had been dancing with the unicorn in her seat, found her attention drawn to the window.

"Look at the pretty lights!" she exclaimed. Harley turned and her face lit up. "Guys, are you seeing this?!" she said excitedly.

"What happened?" Deadshot asked seriously.

"Terror attack. Dirty bombs, bad guys, shooting up the place with AKS. The usual shit," Rick responded, nonchalant.

"Man, you are a horrible liar," Deadshot told him.

Harley felt a buzz in her jacket. Pulling it out, she hid it between her and Lolita.

 _I'm coming for you._

 _-J_

* * *

 **A/N: Lo really wanted the unicorn. This chapter was uber short but that's because the next chapter is gonna be long af. Promise ;)**

 **Reviews:**

 **jenni10121: Thank you and thank you for reviewing!**

 **Goddess of Nekos: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **VampirePrincess11: I'm glad you're enjoying Lolita's past. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **pinkspring101: Thank you and thank you for reviewing!**

 **ThatOneOncer: Well I'm glad you found it amusing. That flashback was kind of heavy but it was all apart of the Joker sort of manipulating Lolita, if you noticed. I'm glad you liked that chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one too :P Thanks for reviewing!**

 **theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: YOU ARE THE SWEETEST OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE xxxxxxxx**

 **ElMarSuperstar: Totally makes sense, and thank you! I love Rick, so is going to be a key element. And big dogs that think they are small are the greatest. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest #1: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to give yourself a name so I know who I'm talking to :D**

 **A: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **InwiththeFantasy: Thank you! I hope you liked it :P**

 **iamstephanieb: Thank you! I hope you liked it :D**

 **Pandora10001: That is the biggest compliment ever oml thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **bfireworks5: haha I know right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

 **DuelaDent3: Thank you so much! My heart melted when I saw this, thank you :) and thank you for reviewing!**

 **musicluver246: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **[At this point there are too many of you to thank individually for following/favoriting for each chapter but I want you guys to know it DOES mean the world to me, so thank you. Feel free to drop a review :)]**

 **[If you review as a guest, PLEASE give yourself a name! I don't like referring to you guys as numbers!]**

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this EXTREMELY short chapter [ew ikr] please leave me a review and let me know what you thought!**


	6. The Normals

**A/N: You GUYSSSS I love you! Thanks for all the love!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lolita! Any and all mistakes are my own!**

 **Lolita  
Chapter 6: The Normals**

* * *

 **"The normals, they make me afraid,  
** **The crazies, they make me feel sane,"  
** **-Melanie Martinez, _Mad Hatter_**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Melanie Martinez-Mad Hatter [song of the chapter]**

 **Paris Bennett-My Boyfriend's Back [mentioned]**

* * *

 _Louisa Walden hated her father._

 _She muffled the sounds of her cries as he wailed and wailed on her mother. She'd long since passed out, but he'd yet to realize that in his drunken stupor. He was going to kill her._

 _Jerald Cooper worked for Sal Maroni, one of his henchmen. When he wasn't with the boss, he was getting drunk and beating on his family._

 _"Daddy?" she crept around the corner from where she'd been hiding. "Daddy, please stop. She won't wake up if you keep hurting her." Her father looked up, his eyes lazy and unfocused._

 _"How'd you get over there, you dumb bitch?" he growled, stumbling his way towards her. She jumped and dodged his errant swings nervously._

 _"What do you mean, Daddy? It's me, it's Louisa," she said desperately. When he was sober, he wasn't as mean; she wished for nothing more than to rid her father of his alcoholism, for she knew one day it would be the end of him, and more importantly, her._

 _"Nice try, Katherine," he growled her mother's name. "I think I know what my fucking daughter fucking looks like. Get over here, you whore," he swiped for her again. She jumped back, crying, "Please stop, Daddy. Please stop." She tripped over her mother's body, finding herself on her back. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back, into his embrace. His beefy biceps wrapped around her fragile throat, slowly crushing her trachea. She choked and called for him several times, slapping at him helplessly. She passed out just as men stormed their house._

* * *

" _My boyfriend's back, and you're gonna get in trouble_ ," she sang to herself, playing with her new unicorn. Harley was chatting with Deadshot, but kept a hand on Lolita's leg to keep her in the seat.

"I like your tattoos," she told Diablo. "They're scary." He blinked at her, "Thank you?"

She beamed at him, chirping, "Ya welcome! Do you like mine? My Daddy did most of'em, he's so artsy," she sighed blissfully as she reminisced her moments with the Joker.

"I like the diamond on your cheek," he said hesitantly. "I noticed Harley had a heart on hers."

"Yeah," Lolita giggled. "Daddy has a 'J' on his cheekbone because he loves himself, but me and Harley wanted some too, so she got a heart, to resemble me, and I got a diamond, for her! It was all Harls' idea; she's so romantic!" she fluttered her eyelashes and turned to give her girlfriend a kiss. She shrieked as the helicopter was struck, and began spinning out of control. Her screams turned into laughter as she realized she was one of the only people strapped into a seat.

 _Thanks, Rick!_ she thought to herself gleefully as the helicopter rolled, her limbs flying. She kept a tight hold on her unicorn (who she decided was now Joker Jr. the XXVII), watching as Slipknot, Captain Boomerang, Katana and a few army guys flew around the tight space. She giggled as Slipknot fell into the floor as they crash landed, leaving a small indent in the metal. Her bat landed on his groin, making her cackle. She didn't like him.

"Again!" she shouted as they rolled to a stop. "Again, Harley! Let's do it again!"

"You crazy?" Slipknot snarled at her as he picked himself up. She frowned at him, "At least I know how to have fun, Mr. Grumpy Pants. Sheesh, who pissed in your cereal, mister?" She ignored him then as he protested.

"I wanna go again, Rick!" she told the soldier as he approached her and began unlatching her buckles.

"No," he told her gruffly, swinging her out of the seat. She pouted as he swiftly grabbed her bat from the floor and thrust it into her arms.

"What a ride!" Harley said cheerfully as she jumped out of a crater in the helicopter. Lolita giggled as Harley turned back and gripped her waist to pull her out, joining hands as they walked along with the squad. Deadshot argued with Rick some, while Captain Boomerang and Slipknot discussed something heatedly behind all of them.

"Where'd everyone go, Harley?" she asked. "All the normal people? I wanna kill someone."

"I don't know, baby," Harley sighed. "I think you might have to wait on that one; I don't think Mr. Army Man would let you kill one of his men."

"I'll ask," she said, determined. Harley shrugged. "Rick!" she called. He turned to her as he paused, exasperated. "What?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"I wanna kill someone," she told him seriously. He stared at her for a moment. "No," he said shortly, turning back around.

"But-" Lolita whined.

"Girl," Rick growled. "I don't give a shit what you want. Shut the _fuck_ up." She pouted and leaned on Harley's shoulder. "I don't think he's in a very good mood," she stage whispered.

"You might be right," Harley agreed.

Suddenly, Slipknot slinked up to attack some of the soldiers. Captain Boomerang followed swiftly, attacking Katana. Rick growled as his men fought off the two criminals. Lolita looked to him as he stopped next to her.

"Can I kill them _for_ you?" she pleaded. He rolled his eyes at her as Slipknot-well, _slipped_ , up the wall. Rick tapped something on the screen attached to his arm teling his men to hold their fire. Slipknot's head exploded as his body fell limply, strung up by his ropes.

"Now _that's_ a killer app," Harley chuckled, her elbow propped on Lolita's shoulder.

"Okay," Rick shouted, his glare directed at Deadshot due to a previous argument. "You wanna keep playing the Hollywood Squares version of 'I'll blow your freaking head off?'"

"You're tripping, homie!" El Diablo hissed at him.

"You next?" he asked Harley and Lolita rhetorically. "You next, Deadshot?"

"You just threaten me?" Deadshot squared up with him, shoulder to shoulder.

"Yeah," Rick nodded, nonchalant.

"He just threatened me," Deadshot chuckled to Harley and Lolita as he pointed a finger in Rick's direction. He shook his head and walked away. Rick glanced at the rest of the group. "Move," he ordered them.

Deadshot approached the two ladies, standing behind their joined hands. "I'm gonna kill him," he said lowly. Lolita pouted. "Why? I like him."

Deadshot ignored her as Harley told him, "Well, you better make it quick, 'cause he's gonna pick us off one by one."

"I'm gonna drop him, the sword lady, five or seven o'these SEALs. You down?"

Lolita glanced at Harley, upset and annoyed that she was plotting to kill her new friend. "What about the things in our necks?" she tried. Deadshot turned to her. "Your friend's gonna help us out with that, right?" Harley gave her the stink eye from behind the broad-shouldered man.

"Right," Lolita sighed through her teeth, making it come out in a hiss.

"You're our friend too," Harley told him. Deadshot grinned at her, "Stay evil, doll face. You too, brat," he winked at her. "Spread the word." Lolita wrapped an arm around Harley's waist.

"I like Rick," she told her gloomily. "He's my friend."

"He killed that braided dude," Harley told her sharply. "Think about Puddin': what would happen to him if we died? Huh?"

"Slipknot wasn't my friend," she told Harley, breaking away. She approached Rick as he stood with his men, watching something quite a ways away.

"What's up, Doc?" she imitated Bugs Bunny's voice, leaning an arm on Flag's shoulder. He glanced down at her. "Nothin' you need to worry 'bout, kid," he told her gruffly.

"Uh huh," she said convincingly. "Listen, Rick," she began lowly. He glared down at her, suspiciously; he'd never seen her look so serious. "I like you, you gave me JJ, but Deadshot doesn't like you very much. Neither does Harley. They may or may not be planning a revolt; I don't really care what happens to him but could ya do me a favor and leave Harley out of it? She's a bit of a follower; she's always been into big personalities. Mistah J is usually the one to keep her in line, though," she sighed, wistfully before glancing back at his speechless face.

"Good talk, Ricky," she patted his chest and walked back to Harley, passing by Deadshot. She watched him carefully, but saw Harley's confused pose; this wasn't a part of the plan.

They watched Deadshot and Flag argue in silence, jumping to when shots were fired. Lolita immediately jumped on top of a stray car, spotting what everyone was shooting at; they were black, so black they looked purple with porous bulbs all over their bodies, in varying sizes. Her lips curled in disgust at the humanoid figures as she fired her guns, her bat at her feet. Harley giggled while she fought these things off, but all Lolita felt was disgust. She spotted Rick getting tugged away by those things and leaped into action, beating one of them with a bat.

 _"Get. Off. My. Friend!"_ she grunted with each hit.

"Harley!" Deadshot shouted as they watched Flag get dragged away, Lolita trying to get him free.

"Good riddance," Harley said darkly with a shrug.

"Harley!" he shouted again. "He dies, we die!" Harley rolled her eyes and growled, exasperated but jumped to his aid, shooting the two on his arms.

"Thank you," he told her as she yanked him up.

"Shut up," she snarled as Lolita bound up to them and kissed Rick's cheek. "You're welcome, Ricky!"

"Let's move," Deadshot jumped down from the roof of a car, where he'd positioned himself in order to finish off those...things.

* * *

 _Lolita laughed freely as the Joker sped down the streets, narrowly missing other cars and street signs._

 _"Faster, Daddy!" she egged him on. He winked and growled, "Anything for my baby doll." Her and Harley shrieked in delight as the car purred and gained even more speed._

 _"I hope you have insurance!" Harley taunted with a grin, her arm braced against the door. She and Lolita were settled in the same seat, both being small enough to fit together tightly._

 _"Ooooh," the Joker drawled as he spotted the Batmobile in his mirror. "We have got company," he told the girls happily._

 _"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy," Harley purred. Lolita giggled as the Joker growled and slammed his foot on the gas pedal._

 _Startled by the loud bang on the roof of the car, Lolita scowled as she realized Batman had jumped onto their car. "Stupid Bats," she murmured, grabbing a gun out of the console. "You're ruining date night!" she shouted at him through the roof, shooting bullets into it, making The Joker and Harley laugh manically._

 _"Puddin'," Harley called hesitantly as they approached a bridge. "Puddin', I can't swim!" she shrieked as the car flew over the edge. Lolita and Harley weren't wearing their seatbelt, causing them both to slam into the dashboard, knocking them out. The Joker hadn't noticed as he swam from his car, nor did he hear Harley's words._

 _Batman dived in after the clowns, a flashlight in his hand. He found Harley leaning out onto the hood. Lolita's upper body was in the driver's seat, her legs behind Harley._

 _He shined the light on Harley first, wanting to make sure she was out before he moved onto the younger girl. Noting the lack of reaction, he reached for their weightless bodies, only to start when Harley's eyes flew open and she shrieked, silent under water. She grabbed a stray knife from the car and swung it at him. He punched her, knocking her out effortlessly. He grabbed both girls and slung them over his shoulders, swimming to the surface. He carried them to the Batmobile, laying them out on the front. He began CPR on her first, concerned that she hadn't been awake when he found them. Her lungs expanded with each breath of air he pushed through her lips, but she didn't wake up._

 _He started when she suddenly cupped his face and kissed him forcefully, making him growl as he forced her away. She laughed and laughed as he moved onto Harley, only for the same thing to happen. He snarled and headbutted the older woman, knocking her out. He slammed Lolita's head down on the hood, cutting off her laughter as she passed out._

* * *

The Joker glowered at the computer screen, scrolling through the feed. Frost had come in a few minutes ago and passed it to him, explaining the latest findings; Harley and Lolita had been spotted Midway City, fighting off grotesque beings and cuddling. He perused all the media outlets that had posted anything on his girls, swearing to himself that he would find them if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

 **A/N: A mediocre ending but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless! This would've gotten up sooner if my computer wasn't a piece of crap, but oh well. Thanks for all the love! 92 reviews is incredible!**

 **Reviews:**

 **originalsrizzlesouat1D: Haha I love the play by play. AND RICK IS TOTALLY WARMING UP TO HER (he don't know it yet but he totally is) BC HE IS MY FAV AND HE IS PRECIOUS. AND CAPTAIN BOOMERANG HAS GOT SOME BEEF WITH HER. HE'LL BE LOOKING FOR VENGEANCE ;p THANKS FOR THE LOVE AND THE REVIEWS!**

 **jenni10121: Thank you!  
**

 **BooBooJim: Haha, thank you ;)**

 **ThatOneOncer: Don't get between Lolita and her toys ;P Thanks for the review! I'm glad you found that chapter amusing :D**

 **shika93: Thank you!**

 **ElMarSuperstar: Harley is very proud of her mini me, trust me. And I would fight for that unicorn so I figured Lolita would do the same. Thank you for all the kind words! (Also, Rick is gonna be bffs w the squad after all this is over bc goals)**

 **bfireworks5: She totally does ;) And I'm kind of obsessed with stuffed animals so I decided Lolita needed the pink unicorn, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **AceSakurai: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **KiariSohma: Thank you, and I'm glad you enjoyed that scene, I had a lot of fun writing it!**

 **I'm A Multifandom Kinda Girl: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked this one too! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Ebony411: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this update!**

 **Gigi103: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **Guest #1: Thank you! I'm glad you like her! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **Sayu Koishimoto: It was definitely filler-ish, but I'm glad you liked it regardless. HarleyxDeadshot is definitely a no-no, but Lolita's salty. And Captain Boomerang will seek vengeance soon for his beloved unicorn. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Nevermorea: Haha, thank you! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **FeeKee: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like Lolita, I'm quite proud of how I've made her if I'm being honest. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **vampangel25: She is definitely a riot :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **MissChloeSalvatore: Thank you! Let's just say all hell will break loose ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Princesslucian: Polygamy never really interested me until I saw the imagine for a three way Joker/Harley Quinn/OC relationship and I was like "I'm down with that" lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **[if you review as a guest, please give yourself a name! I don't like calling you guys numbers!]**


	7. Tattoos

**A/N: YOU GUUYSSSSS I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. My computer is a piece of poop, but I got a new one so updates should be more frequent! Thanks for all the love, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lolita! Any and all mistakes are mine!**

 **Lolita  
Chapter 7: Tattoos**

* * *

 **"I'm your Lolita, La Femme Nikita,  
** **When we're together, you'll love me forever  
** **You're my possession, I'm your obsession  
** **Don't tell me never, you'll love me forever,"  
-The Veronicas, _Lolita_**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Veronicas-Lolita [song of the chapter]**

 **Bei Major feat. Waka Flocka Flame-Lights Down Low [mentioned]**

* * *

 _The buzz of the tattoo gun was all that could be heard besides the heavy breathing of The Joker._

 _Lolita held the gun steady, her hand on her Daddy's bicep as she added another HAHA to his arm. He idly traced her thigh with one hand, fingering the hem of her shorts and her own tattoos. On the top of her left thigh was a set of cards: the Joker, the Queen of Hearts, and the Queen of Diamonds, next to the set of flying Peter Pan characters. She had a pink bow on the side of her hip, with several hearts all over her body, along with the words 'Daddy', 'Puddin', and 'Harley' as well as 'HQ'. The cat Marie from Aristocats was just above her hip bone, white and pink. A white, blue, purple and pink feather was on the other side of her hip bone. The cheshire cat smile was on her arm, similar to his. A picture of baby Dumbo was on the outside of her right thigh, next to the words 'Ladies don't start fights, but we can finish them.' 'Tale as old as time' was below that, next to the magical rose encased in glass. 'Fairest of them all' was below that, next to the mirror. The pumpkin carriage was on the right side of her midriff, the words 'We're all mad here' next to the 'drink me' bottle and 'eat me' cookie on her left. Stitch was on her right thigh, next to the word 'Ohana'._

 _Straying from the Disney theme, she had the outline of a cat's face on her left wrist. 'Bad girl' was written in jagged letters on the back of her left shoulder, with 'Good girl' written in cursive on the right. On the back of her left hip was half of the bat symbol, the other half blending into HAHA's in the shape of the bat wing. She had a mandala in between her shoulders. She had 'Daddy's Little Girl' right above her pelvis, with a HQ+J+L inside a heart over her left breast. She had a set of HAHA's over her left rib cage, with rows of black and red diamonds on the right. And there were of course her face tattoos. Overall, she'd accustomed more tattoos than both he and Harley probably combined. Unlike Harley's stick and poke tattoos, Lolita's were professionally done, having not spent nearly as much time in Arkham, or prison in general._

 _"All done, Daddy!" she said cheerfully as she wiped blood off his forearm._

 _"Thank you, baby," he murmured, returning her kiss. She beamed and kissed him once more before slapping his leg playfully._

 _"My turn!" she told him, handing him the gun._

* * *

Lolita frowned as she and Harley followed Rick leisurely.

"How is Daddy gonna get us out, Harls?" The woman glanced down at her with a frown.

"Why're you doubtin' Puddin'?" she asked suspiciously. "Has he ever let us down before?"

"Daddy can do a lot of things," Lolita said slowly. "But we ain't ever been in this much shit before, Harls."

"And he can get us outta this too," Harley sneered. "Jeez, Lo. You actin' like you don't even wanna see him."

"'Course I do," Lolita stopped walking, turning to face Harley. "But I'm tryna be realistic here."

"It's Puddin'!" Harley cried. "He can do anything!"

"He ain't God!" Lolita said heatedly. Harley reared back as if she'd been slapped. "He don't need to be," she snapped back.

"Aye," Deadshot approached them. "What's the hold up?"

"Mind your own beeswax, bitch," Lolita hissed as she passed him, slamming her shoulder into his. Harley growled after her and did the same thing, stomping her feet. Deadshot sighed and rolled his head, turning to walk with El Diablo.

"The Joker's a lucky guy," he told him as Harley and Lolita shouted at each other, on each side of Flag. "But I'm glad I'm not the one puttin' up with their attitudes."

"No kidding," Captain Boomerang snorted as he passed them. "The little un's a brat, dunno why he puts up with her."

"She's a kid," El Diablo said defensively.

"Gotta admit," Deadshot said to both men. "The whole 'Daddy' thing is a bit messed up. I get the occasional name calling in bed, but I don't think I've ever heard her call him _anything_ but that."

"He takes care of her," El Diablo shrugged. "She's messed up in the head, you know that."

* * *

 _She hadn't said a word. The pretty woman-Harley-and the scary man-Mistah J-had promised her she was safe, but she didn't really know what that meant. Did she even know how to talk? She wasn't sure. She supposed she could give it a shot._

 _She opened her mouth, wide and puckered, unsure how to go about it. She watched from her spot on the fuzzy rug, surrounded by toys, as the Joker paced back and forth on the phone, snarling into the device. What was the last thing she had said? Maybe it would help to remember a common word._

 _One word came to mind. Daddy. That's what she called the mean man, wasn't it? But he was mean to her. He didn't deserve a name. A Daddy was supposed to love her._

 _"Da-ddy," she rasped, choking slightly. She'd been in the vat of acid for so long, it'd all but fried her brain, not to mention skin, hair, vocal cords, eyes et cetera. It took a week or so with around the clock care for her to return to somewhat normal._

 _The Joker had turned, shocked, when she had spoken. She glanced up at him now with a confused frown. She looked like a frustrated child that knew what they wanted but didn't know how to say it._

 _He knelt by her, phone call forgotten. She pointed at him. "Da-ddy?" she asked again. He chuckled suddenly, cackling._

 _"Yeah, doll," he muttered, pulling her into his lap. "I'll be your daddy."_

* * *

Lolita hung back, a bit a ways away from Harley, as the men approached the building. She swung her bat impatiently, hating it when she argued with Harley. She also hated waiting.

She started forward determined, dodging Rick's attempt to grab her around the waist. She smashed her bat into the glass, walking straight in. Deadshot was right behind her, gun braced against his shoulder.

" _Lolita_ ," Rick hissed, catching up to them. "You follow my lead, understand me?"

"You're my friend, Rick, not my Daddy," she snarled back, still pissed from her argument with Harley. Rick grimaced at her words, but placed himself in front of her protectively.

Harley reached out and grabbed Lolita's jacket, pulling her towards the elevator. Lolita narrowed her eyes but didn't argue, hoping to kiss and make up.

The Squad started when they heard a _ding_ , everyone turning to the source.

"God damnit," Deadshot shook his head, whisper shouting, "Harley! Lolita!"

"They're gone," Rick growled as Harley waved and Lolita blew a kiss. "Go, go!"

Lolita turned to Harley, standing at the opposite end of the elevator. They stared at each other for a few seconds before speaking at the same time.

"I'm sorr-"

"I'm so-"

They giggled and paused, before Harley outstretched her arms for a hug, silently forgiving her. Lolita beamed and moved to embrace her, shrieking when one of those monsters swung into the elevator from the shaft.

It went for Harley first, dodging her attempt to punch it. Harley pulled out her gun, shooting it in the head. She glared with a pout at the alien being, turning to Lolita.

"Is my hair okay?" she asked self consciously. Lolita narrowed her eyes and tightened her lover's pigtails, placing a loving kiss on her lips.

"Perfect," she told her. Harley sighed blissfully and draped her arms over Lolita's shoulders, giving her a deep kiss. Lolita returned it, sliding her hands under Harley's jacket.

The glass shattered, something shoving in between them as it punched Harley straight across the face.

"Oh, come on!" Lolita said shrilly, annoyed as Harley returned the punch. "Can't a girl just kiss her girlfriend? Jeez."

The thing went after her next, making her jump onto its shoulders as she slammed her balled up fists on top of its head. The thing dropped down, putting her within reaching distance of her bat. She slammed it into its neck, then cranium, sighing as she blew away the hair framing her face. Harley's phone buzzed, making her pull it out.

 _I am close. Be ready.  
_ _-J_

Harley preened and shared a look with Lolita as the doors slid open, met by the Squad.

"Hey guys!" Harley waved, happy that she'd made up with Lolita, and the good news that their Puddin' was on his way to get them. She stepped over the fallen body of one of the alien's and out of the elevator.

"I know you weren't pointing that gun at me, Richard," Lolita glared at the Colonel as she stepped out of the elevator.

"My name's not Richard," he muttered, swinging his gun onto his shoulder, following her.

"Come on, guys!" Harley said to Katana and Killer Croc as Flag and Lolita passed her. "Let's go!"

* * *

 _"Take it slow, put it down on me. I said jump on it, ride like a pony. Lights down low, time to get naughty. Lights down low, t-t-time to get naughty," Lolita sung to herself under her breath along with the song as she grinded against the pole. She was in one of The Joker's personal booths, standing in front of her Daddy._

 _He gripped his cane tightly, jaw taut as he followed her sensual moves. Frost stood at the entrance to the booth, staring straight ahead, his eyes focused on something behind Lolita._

 _Harley liked to dance outside, scare the customers and staff, but Lolita generally liked dancing for her Daddy. The Joker was more possessive of Lolita than Harley; she was his princess, his little girl. He rarely let anyone else watch her dance._

 _"Your eleven o'clock is here, sir," Frost told him quietly, not wanting to disrupt Lolita's dancing._

 _"Send him in," The Joker said, keeping his eyes on Lolita. Frost left to lead the man in._

 _"Keep dancing, baby," The Joker told her. Lolita looked up and flashed him a breathless smile, "Okay, Daddy."_

 _A short, sweaty white man was lead in. He didn't offer his hand to The Joker, like most; his eyes were on Lolita._

 _The young girl danced without a care, singing along with the music. Frost leaned in and whispered in his ear threateningly, "Eyes and hands to yourself." The man gulped and directed his gaze to The Joker, who looked amused and not at all threatened._

 _"Take a seat!" the clown said jovially, gesturing to the other side of the booth. The man sat shakily, glancing at Lolita, who was directly in between them._

 _"She's a beauty, isn't she?" The Joker beamed, his look suddenly possessive as he shared a look with Lolita._

 _"Y-yes, Mr. Joker," the man stuttered. The blonde girl winked at him as she dropped to the floor, her fur coat wrapped around her body. She danced as they talked business, loving the way her Daddy sounded when he was threatening somebody. The man glanced helplessly at her through the several minutes he tried to manage a conversation with the Joker._

 _She stopped when she fell bored, not a fan of the next song. She fell into The Joker's lap with a giggle, reaching over his shoulder to the bowl of lollipops and gum. She unwrapped a heart shaped cherry lollipop and placed it over The Joker's lips as he talked, amusing herself like a child. He mimed biting into the candy, eliciting a giggle from the girl as she popped it into her mouth. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she straddled him, fingers sliding through his hair. He continued talking with the poor man who shuddered every time The Joker cackled._

 _The man finally left, surprisingly alive and not in a body bag. Lolita pouted as she peppered kisses along The Joker's jaw._

 _"You didn't kill him, Daddy. I like it when you hurt them."_

 _The Joker cackled. "I figured you'd like him as a snack for later, princess. I know you don't like it when they look at you like that."_

 _The young girl beamed. "I love you, Daddy!"_

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: RICK AND LOLITA ARE TOTALLY BONDING THEY ARE MY BROTP OK I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER THANKS FOR REVIEWING I LOVE THAT YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO REVIEW IT HONESTLY CRACKS ME UP THANKS FOR THE CONSTANT LOVE MIGHT I SUGGEST REVIEWING AS A GUEST BECAUSE I THINK YOU CAN DO IT SEVERAL TIMES OKAY BYE**

 **jenni10121: Thank you! I'm glad you like Lolita. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **ElMarSuperstar: Lolita's backstory is super important even though it's really sad, but it makes sense on why Lolita is so much more dependent on the Joker than Harley is. I absolutely love Rick and Joel Kinnaman so when you told me it was on I ran downstairs to record it, lol. And I HATED Slipknot, and literally his only purpose was to show the Squad what the chips could do, smh. I felt so bad for El Diablo so I liked to think Lolita would like to be his friend. The Purple Lamborghini is legendary and I can't wait to see Malice's cheek tattoo. Thanks for reviewing, I can't wait for more of your story!**

 **lunersheza: Haha I love Rick so I made Lolita love him too :P I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **ravenblack121: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **grlvct: I will definitely be continuing this past Suicide Squad! I love Lolita/Harley/Joker too much not to. And don't worry, they'll be reunited soon :) Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **HarleyIsQueenx: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the part of how Lolita ended up in ACE chemicals. I'm glad you thought their tattoos were cute and Joker Jr. ;) And Joker is on the way! I can't wait for you guys to see him ;D Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **peoplers: Melanie is one of my favs. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **ThePhantomismyLove: Here you go! Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **SayuKoishimoto: Thank you! And I love Rick, but I didn't hate Deadshot so I don't know why I'm writing as if I do. I guess Lolita isn't a fan of him lol. Harley and Lolita had some sweetie moments this chapter so I hope you enjoyed them! Harley is very protective of her Lo, as you'll see ;) Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **Lola: Thank you! Lolita loves Rick, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **iamstephanieb: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one as well :)**

 **shika93: Thank you!**

 **ThatOneOncer: Haha, I'm glad you were excited :) I love your description of Lolita "a tiny wee ball of crazy" so I totally am going to use that later. And Lolita loves her some Rick (even though she makes him quite exasperated, I think he's gonna love her too ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**

 **bfireworks5: I love stuffed animals and when I saw Captain Boomerang's I was like she has to have it, lol. The Joker definitely cares to a certain extent. Lolita loves Harley, so putting her against Harley was hard. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **BooBooJim: Haha I see what you did there. Thank you so much! xx**

 **Ebony411: Here you go! Thank you! xx**

 **Amazeballs96: Thank you! And if that's something y'all be wanting, I will definitely write some lemons for you guys! I've never actually written smut, I just get pretty close. But I will definitely put some smut in there for you! xx**

 **FeeKee: Captain Boomerang is salty af. And Lolita and Rick are my brotp. Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**

 **KiariSohma: Here it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**

 **RediscoveredPokeyHoles: Thank you! You won't have to wait long ;) xx**

 **Guest #1: Thank you so much, you're so sweet! xx**

 **BreeLand: I'm glad you enjoy the flashbacks! They're my favorite to write so I try to fit in as many as I can! Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **[if you review as a guest, give yourself a name! I don't like referring to you guys as numbers!]**

 **A/N: Probably a lot of problems I missed lol but it's been a long week. Love you guys! Leave a review!**


	8. Pretty

**A/N: Lol so many of y'all are thirsty. Same. ;) BTW this chapter is like all flashbacks have fun lol.**

 **WARNING: SMUT. In case that ain't yo thang, the smut begins in italics after The Joker and Lolita are left alone. P.S. Always wrap yo egg plant kiddos.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lolita! Any and all mistakes are my own!**

 **Lolita  
Chapter 8: Pretty**

* * *

 **"You don't know**  
 **What's in store**  
 **But you know what you're here for**  
 **Close your eyes**  
 **Lay yourself beside me**  
 **Ohh**  
 **Hold tight**  
 **For this ride,"**  
 **-The Weeknd, _High For This_**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Weeknd-High For This [song of the chapter] [Joker and Lolita]**

 **Kristin Chenoweth-Popular [mentioned]**

 **Kehlani-Gangsta [yes again lol] [Harley and Joker obviously bc chemical wedding scene ugh]**

 **Kehlani-Gangsta [on here twice bc I can] [orchestral version by someone on YouTube] [THE SMUT]**

* * *

 _Lolita sat in front of Harley in their bathroom, popping her bubblegum peacefully. She played with her stuffed animals quietly as the older woman cut her hair, the snip of the scissors a calming sound on the usually frenzied girl._

 _She'd yet to say more than a few words; Daddy, Harley, and please were among the only ones._

 _"There you go," Harley smiled as she passed a hand held mirror to Lolita, the young girl dropping her toys to take it curiously. She blinked at her reflection; pale, lifeless skin, almost paler than Harley's, with icy blue eyes; they'd been milky white up until a while ago. Her lips were the softest pink she'd ever seen, almost white, and her skin was smooth, like porcelain. Her eyes moved to her trimmed hair, hanging just below her breasts evenly. It had been uneven and choppy before Harley cut it._

 _The older woman put her chin on the young girl's shoulder, smiling sweetly._

 _"Look at you, princess," she cooed, pointing at their reflection. "So pretty."_

 _"Pre-tty," Lolita repeated, trying out the word. Harley beamed and smacked a kiss on her cheek. "The prettiest!"_

* * *

Lolita and Harley followed Rick through the building, keeping pace with Deadshot.

"Ay, man," Deadshot whispered to Rick. "I don't like this."

"Yeah," Rick said gruffly. "Me neither."

"Well, look at that," Lolita whispered. "You're agreeing on something! How's that for personal growth?"

Deadshot ignored her and slipped on his white mask, noticing Harley's smirk.

"Pussy," she muttered, making Lolita giggle shrilly.

"I will knock your asses _out_ , I do not care that you're girls," Deadshot swore quietly.

"Daddy would kill you," Lolita smiled sadistically.

"Your daddy ain't got nothin' on me, sweetheart," Deadshot told her, voice slightly muffled by the mask.

"My Daddy has Gotham eatin' outta the palm of his hand," she hissed across Harley. "He's a _king_. You're just a hitman."

"Play nice, princess," Harley said lowly.

"He's insultin' Daddy," Lolita whined.

"He don't know better, princess, he ain't ever met him," Harley cooed gently, patting Lolita's head.

Suddenly, the ceiling caved in. Lolita shrieked and dodged one of the monsters that narrowly missed her head, pulling her gun out instantly and shooting it in the head.

She yelped when a fist wrapped around her long hair, pulling her backwards. She turned, her hair long enough to allow her some mobility and put her gun under its head, blowing its brains out. She fought her way through the alien-like beings, and found herself next to Harley.

She bounced off a desk and kicked in the head of a monster, using Rick's shoulders to volley herself over him and lay into the monster trying to get to him.

"You're popular," she told him spritely, out of breath. He grunted in agreement, shooting down as many monsters as he could.

" _Popular_!" Lolita began to sing as she fought. " _You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper poise, when you talk to boys-_ ,"

"Girl!" Captain Boomerang shouted, dodging a punch. "Shut the fuck up!"

Lolita scowled and shot at the monster behind him. "You're welcome!"

Captain Boomerang growled and threw one of his boomerangs past her head, getting the monster behind Rick.

"They're after Flag!" Captain Boomerang said to Deadshot. The assassin nodded and repeated the words to the rest of the squad.

"Circle up!" Deadshot shouted, pushing Harley to stand in front of Flag. Lolita popped her gum and took aim, shooting any monster that got to close but mainly stood on defense.

"Let me fight!" Rick told Deadshot angrily, who shook his head, "You die, we die."

They finished off the monsters in the room, racing to the balcony that circled the inside of the building. More shots fired, signaling that there were more monsters. Captain Boomerang hit the ground, trying to wiggle out of sight as Harley and Lolita slammed their bodies into the wall. They fired shots systematically, trying to keep back, as there was barely enough room for all of them.

Deadshot ripped off his mask and stormed over to El Diablo, who stood back.

"Where ya been, homie?" he yelled at the man.

"This ain't my fight!" the tattoed man told him.

"You know what? You don't stand for shit, you ain't about shit!" he pointed at him accusingly.

"Don't touch me, man!" El Diablo replied as Deadshot's finger wavered too close to him.

"Don't touch you?" Deadshot repeated harshly, jabbing his finger at him. "What're you gonna do?"

"Don't touch me!" El Diablo said threateningly. Deadshot poked his shoulder and tapped the man's forehead consistently, repeatedly taunting childishly, "I'm touching you, I'm touching you!"

"You wanna see something?" El Diablo shouted, throwing Deadshot's hand away.

"Yeah, I wanna see something!" Deadshot shouted back seriously. El Diablo shoved the man back and turned towards the monsters on the higher level, throwing his hands out. Harley pulled Lolita to the ground, covering the younger girl. El Diablo screamed as he burned the monsters, killing most of them. Lolita and Harley stared in awe, as the monsters fell to the ground far below them, burned to a crisp. They all turned their sights to El Diablo, whose chest heaved from all the exertion, his glare directed to Deadshot.

"I was tryin' to get you there," Deadshot excused himself, halfheartedly doing the triangle with his hands again, "Phil Jackson. We good, right?" El Diablo nodded as Deadshot relaxed, shaking his head. "That shit's crazy."

Harley beamed and kissed El Diablo's cheek as they filed out. "I knew you'd come through!"

Lolita patted his shoulder. "Daddy would like you!"

* * *

Lolita skipped up the stairs beside Harley, counting under her breath. Harley paused and glanced down, losing herself at the sight of the ground, far below, reminded of a much happier time.

 _"Question," The Joker drawled, his hand trailing down her arm. "Would you die for me?"_

 _Harleen faced him, confident. "Yes."_

 _"That's too easy," The Joker leaned his head back in thought._

 _"Would you-," he thought aloud, as if they were playing I Spy. "Would you live, for me?" he stared at her silently, prompting her with a hum._

 _"Yes," she repeated, devotedly._

 _"Careful," The Joker pointed his finger at her. "Do not say this oath, thought-less- **ly** ," he dragged out, putting his hand over her lower jaw. "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power," he whispered emphatically, his voice drawing her in. He slowly let go of her face, dragging his finger over her plump bottom lip._

 _"You want this?" he asked knowingly._

 _"I do," she said strongly._

 _"Say it," he said darkly, the muscles in his neck protruding. "Say it, say it. Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty-,"_

 _"Please?" Harleen finished, her voice weak._

 _"Aww," The Joker whined happily. "God. You're so…good." He moved away from her then, standing behind her. She watched him eagerly, awaiting his direction. He held his arms out beside him, spread out. She followed his movements with her own, her back to the vat of acid that awaited her. With a glance over her shoulder, she fell._

 _She felt serene as her hair whipped around her face, the fast approaching ground seemed welcoming. She wasn't worried, even though she knew she couldn't swim, nor would she be able to after falling into the vat of chemicals. She knew her Puddin' would come for her._

 _The Joker watched her fall, feeling triumphant. He'd gotten his sweet little therapist to not only fall in love with him, but to kill herself for him._

 _He didn't know if the acid would kill her, or just change her like it changed him. He turned to leave, weighing the pros and cons of her being alive._

 _On one hand, he didn't want a partner. Harleen was bossy at best, but she was hopelessly in love with him and would do anything he said._

 _He could mold her, make her into a perfect little doll._

 _With a growl, he turned back and ripped off his jacket, flinging himself over the edge fearlessly._

 _He dived into the acid, ignoring the stinging sensation it caused against his skin and senses. He sought her body, blind under the milky substance, and finally found her. He pulled her to the surface, her body limp in his hands._

 _He pushed his mouth against hers, forcing air into her lungs. After a few seconds, she gasped and met his gaze, before running her hands through his hair and pulling him back down to kiss him deeply. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, eager to see what he could find._

 _Looking into her eyes, he saw nothing but love and hopeless devotion. He began to laugh, cradling her body against his, knowing she would never be the same._

Unbeknownst to Harley, Lolita was having a similar experience, only hers was much less pleasant.

 _They were at ACE Chemicals. Everyone knew what this place was; where The Joker became The Joker. She'd heard about it from the kids at school._

 _"Please," Louisa begged helplessly, tears streaming down her face. "Please don't!"_

 _"Shut up, brat," a heavy punch landed across her face. She sniffled and fell silent, shaking at the sight of her father on his knees._

 _"The boss ain't happy with your work, Jerry," a henchmen said to her father. "Now, I know you're pissed as hell, but we still got a job to do. We shot your old lady back at the house, but the boss had a special plan in mind for your little girl."_

 _"Leave her alone," her father slurred. "She's jus' a kid."_

 _The henchmen left her father mumbling words and walked over to her._

 _"I know this seems cruel, kid," he sighed as he took a knee next to her. "But who knows? Maybe you'll survive. The Joker did, and so did his silly little girlfriend. Maybe they'll take you in," he pat her on the head as another man dragged her to the edge._

 _"Then again, maybe not. I don't know what the Joker would want with a runt like you," he laughed, the men around them joining in._

 _"Daddy!" she shrieked shrilly as she sought her father. "Daddy, please don't let them do this! Daddy!" With a shove, she fell off the platform, falling into the acid below._

* * *

"Wait!" Rick chuckled slightly as Lolita moved to follow him, making the girl pout. "Wait here, alright? I don't wanna give this guy a heart attack."

"Aww," Harley mocked, her elbow on Deadshot's shoulder behind Lolita. "He's embarrassed of us."

"Hey, Flag?" Deadshot called as the man turned to the door. The soldier paused and raised his eyebrows. "This dude better cure cancer after all this shit."

Rick turned around and tapped in the code, leaving them.

Deadshot followed him.

* * *

 _"Now if we're talking body, you got a perfect one, so put it on me," Lolita sang as she skipped down the halls of their house. Batman was in her arms, difficult to carry but most definitely worth it as she buried her face in his soft fur._

 _The Joker's instructions had been clear:_

 _Stay quiet_

 _Stay upstairs_

 _Don't come downstairs_

 _But she was bored. It couldn't have been all that serious if her Daddy was doing in their house; he would've done his business in the club, instead._

 _It'd been her and The Joker for a month or so, as Harley had been thrown back into Arkham. The Joker had been working on getting her out of there, but apparently a new doctor on the team wasn't with the program, so it was taking longer than usual. Lolita had become accustomed to all of her Daddy's attention, so when he denied playing with her today, she'd been upset._

 _She could hear voices as she came downstairs, but they weren't angry, which she found strange. Her Daddy was always shouting at people._

 _She appeared in the doorway to the living room, blinking at the sight._

 _The Joker sat on the couch, an arm thrown across the back and a beer bottle in his hand. A man sat on the other end of the couch, but Lolita could only focus on his face-half of it was missing! His eye was bare, and you could see the bone and tendons in his mouth. His skin was grotesquely formed, pink and black._

 _On the other couch, sat a strange looking man. He was short and plump, with long, grey hair in curls. His eyes were wide and round, his sockets purple. His nose was long and hooked, with thin lips, and a black umbrella at his sides. She was startled by the realization that he looked like a penguin. Next to him sat a man dressed in green, holding a cane like her Daddy's-except it had a question mark as a handle._

 _On the couch to her Daddy's left, sat a man with red hair and oversized top hat, looking like the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. She perked up at the thought-her Daddy read her those stories all the time!_

 _Next to the Mad Hatter, sat a young, elegant looking man. He stuck out like a sore thumb compared to all the weirdos in her living room._

 _In her arms, Batman barked. He wiggled his way out of her grasp and leaped at the penguin-man, only to be caught by The Joker, who growled angrily. His anger evidently grew larger as he saw Lolita, who played with her hands innocently._

 _"Lo-lit-a," he snarled, storming over and grabbing her by the hair, making Batman bark. "What did Daddy say about coming downstairs?"_

 _"Not to," she whispered unhappily as she arched her neck, trying to relieve the pressure of his grip on her hair._

 _"That's right," he said agreeably, though his hold on her hair only made it worse. "So why are you down here?"_

 _"I-I was hungry," she lied as her lip wobbled. She didn't want any of these men to see her cry, but she couldn't help it; she hated it when her Daddy got mad at her. She didn't want him to laugh at her for missing him._

 _"Hungry," The Joker repeated with a growl. "Why do you think I put you with my boys, baby? So they could get you food and play with you."_

 _"They left a long time ago," she whined, but told the truth. The two henchmen-Richie and Blair-had left two hours ago, deeming their job pointless as all she had been doing was completing her 3,000 piece puzzle._

 _"Now, now, Joker," the Mad Hatter said peacefully. "Maybe you could let up on the young thing-by her explanation, you can see it is not her fault." Lolita's eyes darted to the strange man as The Joker grit his teeth and locked his jaw, contemplating his words._

 _"Yeah, what he said," Lolita nodded hurriedly._

 _"Fine," he released her hair and pulled Batman up, plopping the dog into her arms roughly. "I'll send Rocco up with some food later. Now get your ass upstairs."_

 _"Nonsense," the penguin-man said. "Let her sit with us! We finished our business talk a while ago; let us get to know her."_

 _Lolita glanced up at her Daddy fearfully, not wanting to make him angrier. The Joker glared down at her angrily, all though she could tell his anger wasn't solely directed at her now._

 _"Fi-ne," he repeated, stalking back to the couch. Lolita followed slowly, hesitantly placing herself in his lap as she clutched Batman to her chest._

 _"So, my dear," penguin-man said, drawing her attention away from the mad man behind her. "Why don't you introduce yourself, and we'll do the same." She gave another worried glance to The Joker before nodding hesitantly._

 _"I'm Lolita," she told them. She put up her puppy, hugging him protectively. "This is Batman." There were collective chuckles around the room, making her blush in embarrassment._

 _"A fitting name," the green man said. "Why do dogs make bad dancers?" She frowned in confusion, "I don't know."_

 _"They have two left feet!" the man chuckled. Lolita furrowed her eyebrows, taking a minute to understand before she giggled. The green man smiled at the sound of her laughter. "I'm Edward Nygma, also known as The Riddler. You may call me whatever you wish."_

 _"It's nice to meet you!" Lolita replied sweetly._

 _"Harvey Dent," the man with half a face told her shortly, flipping a coin between his fingers. "Two-Face."_

 _"Oswald Cobblepot," the penguin-man said._

 _"Jervis Tetch, otherwise known as the Mad Hatter," the colorful man said. Her eyes widened joyously as she perked up. "So you ARE the-"_

 _"It's just a nickname," The Joker growled, clamping a hand down on her waist. "Not the character."_

 _"Oh," she pouted, slouching._

 _"Johnathan Crane," the young man said. "Also known as Scarecrow."_

 _"Hi," Lolita greeted faintly. The men chatted between themselves, answers from The Joker were far and few between. Lolita kept up with them the best she could, but was mainly confused. As quickly as she'd picked up words as soon as she started, The Joker and Harley had yet to introduce her to the outside world. She'd never left the grounds of their mansion or the club._

 _They left a few hours later, escorted out by a silent Joker. He came back soon enough and watched her from the doorway. She was quiet, not wanting to upset him._

 _"I left you upstairs for a reason," he told her. "Do you know what that reason was?"_

 _She shook her head. "Use your words, Lolita," he warned. She bit her lip. "No."_

 _"No, what?"_

 _"No, Daddy."_

 _"As...fond," Joker growled the word as he prowled around the couch. "as Harley is of them, they are not our friends. I would rather throw you off a roof than put you in a room with Penguin, do you understand me?" She gave him a terrified look and nodded. He stopped in front of her, and braced his hands against her thighs. Batman had left a while ago, so her lap was vacant of the mutt._

 _"Lolita," he sighed and brushed his nose along the column of her throat, his hands leaving finger-shaped bruises behind. "Lolly, lolly, lolly. What am I going to do with you?" he gripped her thin neck with his teeth, as a wolf would do. He could feel her heartbeat thrumming against his lips; pulsing strongly and smoothly. She wasn't afraid.  
_

 _This made him angry. He was The Joker; who was she to not be afraid of him? He_ made _her, she was his possession._

 _He growled and drew back, throwing her small frame across the couch. He climbed on top of her, straddling her waist with his hips. She didn't fight, only watched him silently. He backhanded her across the face and gripped her throat tightly with both hands._

 _She didn't have any sort of choice. She didn't have a say in what she wore, or ate. She was his toy, a mindless being that belonged to him. Her life was his to give, and his to take._

 _Her face was_ _turning blue at this point, her lips stretched in desperation for air. Her eyes were filled with tears, pleading for air. Her pulse hammered against his hands, her fingers prying uselessly at his grip._

 _Da-ddy. Her lips formed the word over and over as her chest heaved. She looked stricken with grief, heartbroken at his apparent betrayal._

 _He released her then. She gasped for air, choking on the much-needed oxygen. She sobbed as the blood flooded back to her brain, making everything hurt. Her lungs felt like they were about to break off, her skin felt like it had pins and needles, her windpipe ached with each inhale and exhale, her lips tingled. But her heart hurt the most._

 _"Daddy," she cried, her voice barely above a whisper, making him hush her as he gently picked her up. He sat back on the haunches of his heels, her shaking legs going around his waist. She weakly pounded her fists against his chest, angry at him._

 _"Why?" she croaked helplessly. Her sobs showed no chance of slowing or stopping._

 _"My beautiful princess," he cupped the back of her head and ran a hand through her hair. Her face was red now, due to the blood returning. "My little girl. You did so good, babygirl." She sniffled and winced at the pain it caused._

 _"Yeah?" she didn't know what she'd done well, but his praises made the hold on her heart soften slightly._

 _"Daddy was just testing you, princess. You wouldn't understand," he cooed, petting her as she leant against his chest._

 _"Okay," she whimpered silently, rubbing her wet nose against her sleeve._

 _"Daddy is so proud of you, babygirl. Let daddy show you how happy you made him," he offered, drawing back slightly. She nodded slightly and wrapped her hands around his shoulders as he stood and carried her to their room._

 _He laid her gently on the bed, her long hair strewn across his pillow in the middle of the pillow. His fingers, strong and cold, trailed down her body, his eyes never leaving her tear stained face. He stripped her of her coat and bra, peppering feather-light kisses against her soft skin. He cradled her bruised neck in his hands, kissing gently. Tears entered her eyes at the sweetness he was displaying, unknowing it was all for her mind to manipulate into a show of love._

 _"I love you so much, princess," he murmured, kisses her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, and finally her lips. A sob racked her body as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him._

 _"I love you, Daddy," she said desperately. "I know, doll, I know," he whispered sympathetically, rubbing her sides lovingly. "Let Daddy show you how much he loves you." He dragged his mouth down her sternum, in between the valley of her small breasts. Her breath came in short, quick pants as she eagerly awaited his attention._

 _He moved to her skirt, dragging it down her thin legs. He exhaled shortly against her wetness, making her shudder at the warm air. He dragged her panties down next, slowly, the material tickling her skin._

 _"So perfect," he growled, pressing kisses against the inside of her thighs. "So precious. My Lolita."_

 _"Yours," she whispered blissfully, finding purchase in his hair as he moved closer to where she wanted him. His arms looped around her thighs, his fingers folded above her pelvis, his nose brushing her pink clit. She was untouched, pure; all his for the taking. After this, he would own not just her mind, but her body. Her soul._

 _He ran his nose against her nether lips, placing wet kisses on her bare skin. She gasped, and whined, but never pleaded. He teased her for the next few minutes, enjoying the sound of her whimpers. She was at his mercy._

 _"You want this?" he said darkly. She nodded and shuddered with another sob. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," she babbled, feet kicking out in frustration, sliding uselessly against the shirt covering his broad shoulders and lean back._

 _He sank his teeth into her left thigh, making her whine lowly. He ached to leave bruises all over her body, to show her who she belonged to. But he knew how fragile she was at the moment, how dainty her mind truly was. Like a child. No, that would come later._

 _His mouth descended upon her, tongue slithering out to lick boldly along her folds. She gasped, pulling on his hair harshly at the sudden change. He devoured her, tongue unforgiving as her legs quaked and she pleaded relentlessly; more, faster, too much._

 _His finger briefly played with her entrance, making her hips buck. He watched her face, view obstructed by the heaving of her small chest. With a growl, he slowly entered her with his finger, amazed yet unsurprised at how tight she was._

 _She writhed underneath him, gasping as his finger curled inside her. He rubbed her clit with his nose, tongue laving at her folds as he added another finger._

 _He pulled away, making her whine. He ripped his shirt off and climbed her body, his forearms under her neck as her fingers worked at his pants. Their chests heaved in unison as he was freed of his pants and underwear._

 _He spread her legs with his palm, drawing her lower body onto his._

 _"Daddy," she gasped, her hands going to his face. He kissed her palm and grabbed his cock, rubbing it against her folds. She whimpered and buried her face into his neck, panting against his skin. With a groan, he entered her slowly, one hand grasping her shoulder and the other gripping her waist like it was a lifeline. He shoved his face into her hair and prayed for patience as she squeezed his cock to the point of it being painful._

 _She whimpered at his movements, fingernails embedded in his shoulders. He moved his hips slowly, inch by inch until they were snug with her own. He waited until her tight grip had relinquished somewhat, giving a few experimental shallow thrusts._

 _She mewled, searching for his lips with her own. He kissed her deeply, licking her small lips until she opened her mouth. His thrusts were slow, his movements gentle, allowing this one time to be something she would cling onto in the future if she ever question his love for her._

 _She came with a moan, fingers digging once more into his back and scratching all the way down to his waist. He groaned at pain and sped up, reaching his own climax with a growl. He fell to the side, his electric green hair spread across Harley's pillow. She snuggled into his side, sore in more ways than one but beyond ecstatic._

 _"I love you, Daddy," she sighed happily. He smirked, "I know."_

* * *

 **A/N: I feel so DIRTY. I hope y'all enjoyed anyway lol. Next chapter is the reunion ;)**

 **Reviews:**

 **ElMarSuperstar: When I started planning out Lolita's tattoos, I decided they just had to be Disney inspired. Excited to see what Malice gets! And thank you! My heart broke for El Diablo, I just wanted to give him a hug. Purple Lamborghini is my go-to jam, and I think my friends are sick of it, lol. My best friend literally told me, "I get that you like the Joker, but I know every word to this song. Listen to that other song that doesn't have the fucking bass breaking my ears." She was talking about Gangsta, lol. Suicide Squad: The Album is lit af. I can't wait to see more of your story! xx**

 **theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: I'M SORRY YOU'RE SICK I'M GLAD I MADE YOU FEEL A LITTLE BETTER. HER AND HARLEY ARE RIDE OR DIE, THEY CAN'T STAY MAD AT EACH OTHER FOR LONG. I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE FLASHBACKS THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE I HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER XX**

 **jenni10121: Thank you!**

 **BreeLand: I'm so glad you think Lolita comes off as adorable, I never know if I'm doing right by her. And when the Rick-Richard idea hit me I started writing immediately, lol. I update this story much faster than my others [mainly because it's much easier to write for a movie than TV] but thanks for your kind words! xx**

 **shika93: Thank you!**

 **Lee: I'm glad you like the flashbacks! No, Lolita does not remember her life pre-acid, due to my explanation of she was in there for hours, maybe days before Harley found her, and also the way people block off unpleasant or traumatic memories. Her whole childhood was a bit of a shit show, so that's another way of thinking about it. I hope you enjoyed the Harley/Lolita flashback this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **Lola: His name is just Rick, but I always lengthen my friends names when I'm being stern (even if it's not there actual names). I have a friend Nate who loses his shit whenever I call him Nathaniel because he knows he's in trouble, lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the Lolita/Mistah J flashbacks, there will be more to come! Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **Mrs. TomMarvoloRiddle : (HP fandom all the way fyi) I'm glad you enjoy the Lolita/Mistah J scenes, I love love love writing them! The Joker has definitely slept with her (as you can tell from this chapter lol my readers be thirsty) And this chapter was her first time with him! I hope you enjoyed his reasoning behind it, and I enjoyed the symbolism of having The Joker name her Lolita. It really put in the first stepping stone for their relationship, I think; the connotation that comes along with the name is "a sexually precocious young girl" which I think sums up Lo pretty well, lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

 **abitoflightreading: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the dynamic between the three of them. Babydoll would totally fit her description; I've had this idea in my head since the trailers came out, so I've imagined plenty of people. Teresa Palmer, India Eisley, Dianna Agron, Alexandria Daddario, Danielle Campbell, Cleo Massey, and Caitlin Stasey. (It's a long list lol I'm indecisive) And there will be plently of flashbacks to come! Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **ThatOneOncer: I'm glad you see Lolita's tattoos fitting. Your description of her is my favorite thing ever, so it will definitely be used later on. I'm glad you find Lolita's backstory interesting, there was more this chapter, as you can see ;) Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **Loyal Reader: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy Joker/Lolita and the dynamic between the three of them. OT3 honestly and I'm the one writing it lol. Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **ravenblack121: Thank you! I contemplated giving her dyed hair, but ultimately I wanted her to be more similar to Harley. Also, Lolita's colors are white and pink, so her hair would be pink if she did have a color. But since Harley had the dip-dyed tips, I decided to leave it alone. She does not have a British accent (idk why people are saying this another reviewer said the same thing) because she is from Gotham, she has a similar accent to Harley, which sounds a bit like a New Jersey accent. If I understood you correctly, I'm not a fan of the Victorian Lolita look (if we're thinking of the same thing) so I wouldn't have her look that way. I have a polyvore account where I've posted some of her outfits, so if you're interested in seeing her style, you can find me on there if you search the same pin name I have on here. I'm glad you enjoyed the bantering between Lolita and Rick, as well as Captain Boomerang, I love writing it! Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **Squintz18: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **ImogenMoose: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **bfireworks5: Harsh, indeed. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**

 **rukoitalian65: Thank you so much! And thanks for reviewing! xx  
**

 **panda bunny 2.0: Thank you!**

 **PleaseStopYourScaringMe: Haha, thank you!**

 **Guest from Chapter 1: No, I am not going to give her a British accent (you sounded kind of rude despite the compliment, so I'm sorry if I seem harsh). Lolita is from Gotham, her father worked for Sal Maroni, a Gotham crime boss, she grew up there. Ergo, she does not have a British accent. Sorry. But I'm glad you seem to enjoy my story regardless, and you can of course imagine her however you want, but I will not be giving her a British accent :)**

 **A/N: I'm sure I missed something/someone so I apologize. Thanks for all the love you guys, please review!  
**

 **[if you review as a guest, please give yourself a name! I don't like calling you guys numbers!]**


	9. The End

**A/N: Goddamnit I feel so bad for not updating in a while after spoiling you guys with frequent updates...forgive me? I'm going through a load o' shit rn with my friends, and like, I just tell myself, why do I need them when I got you guys? ANYWAYS, the real pain starts here lol. Have fun. [This is disgustingly short tbh lol sorry]**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lolita! Any and all mistakes are my own!**

 **Lolita  
** **Chapter 9: The End**

* * *

 **"Now he's gone, I don't know why, a** **nd 'till this day, sometimes I cry,  
** **h** **e didn't even say goodbye,"  
-Nancy Sinatra, Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Nancy Sinatra-Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) [song of the chapter] [Harley AF]**

* * *

 _She always enjoyed seeing her Daddy look so peaceful. In his sleep, he wasn't the menacing Joker everyone feared, but could pass off as sane human, with no harsh lines in his face or the cruelty that so commonly shined in his eyes._

 _Brushing her fingertips along his collarbone, she poked her tongue out in concentration as she traced all of his tattoos. They lay naked in their bed, the black sheets tangled all around them with her head resting on his bicep. Harley was behind her, with an arm wrapped low around her hips and face pressed into the middle of shoulder blades with her legs tangled in hers._

 _Her body ached from the night before. Both her and Harley had epically screwed up the heist last night, and the two of them had ended up fighting the Bat. Long story short, The Joker had to come and distract Batman to let the two of them get away, and then escape himself; a fact in which he made his displeasure known. He'd beat them both as soon as he got home, and then they all climbed into the shower and had merciless hate sex._

 _This was routine for the clown family. Harley and Lolita usually did something to upset The Joker, and the girl in particular (or both, if he was particularly angry) paid for it, and then they fucked their aggressiveness out of them. This was a new technique, suggested by the therapist at Arkham Asylum they saw routinely during their stay at their second home. It was quite useful; Lolita had thanked the man before she'd choked the life out of him with her straight jacket. It was a much quicker way for Mr. J to work out his anger, and it made it much more enjoyable for his two ladies; Harley and Lolita worshiped the pain he caused them, and weren't above asking him to give them a few bruises._

 _She was starting to get aroused at the thought when she felt Harley's fingers grip her waist tightly as she pulled herself up and draped herself over Lolita's back._

 _"Good morning, baby girl," she greeted happily. Lolita smiled back in reply and gave her a sweet peck on the lips._

 _Lolita and Harley showed a lot of mutual affection for each other. While they fawned and preened over The Joker like love struck teenagers (in Lolita's case, was true) he only ever showed possessiveness and PDA, not real affection. No, that was reserved for behind closed doors, which in their minds, made it all the more special._

 _"Daddy's asleep," Lolita told her with a giggle, making Harley adopt a wicked grin._

 _"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harley stage whispered, gently tickling her lover's ribs. Lolita responded with a devilish smile of her own that contrasted with her angelic appearance. They carefully unwound themselves from the sheets and The Joker's grasp and set about staging their prank._

 _Daddy rarely ever slept in, and was usually the first one up, as he abhorred tardiness. He only stayed in bed after a particularly stressful day before or he was free for the rest of the day. As their Daddy was a genius and rarely ever messed things up on his own (no, that was their fault-it was hardly their fault they liked shiny things!) he didn't stay in a lot. Harley and Lolita took advantage whenever the opportunity was presented._

 _They dressed (both choosing to wear their Daddy's colors, to mix things up) and Lolita moved to make their breakfast (Daddy would either take the simple joke splendidly or he'd be sour all day, and she knew her pancakes were enough to cheer anyone up!) Harley took out the sharpie with a depraved giggle. By the time Lolita had finished their breakfast and brought it upstairs (pancakes and bacon for everyone, with burnt toast for Daddy, a muffin for Harley and a small cupcake with sprinkles for Lolita), Harley had finished her task and had plenty of evidence that would had potential blackmail uses. Lolita took one look at her Daddy's face and burst into giggles at the black ink around his mouth that was currently lacking his usual red lipstick, with a drawn on moustache and devil horns on his forehead._

 _She posed for a picture in which she exaggeratedly kissed The Joker on his overdrawn lips and another where she twirled his 'moustache', and then one with Harley who pretended to prod his devil horns._

 _Once they'd fulfilled their desires, Lolita took it upon herself to wave a piece of bacon underneath The Joker's nose. Eventually it twitched and he opened one eye to peek at her with a slight glare._

 _"What time is it?" he growled. She giggled at his disgruntled disposition and gave him an eskimo kiss before stuffing the bacon in his mouth. "Time to wake up!" she said cheerfully. "I made breakfast!"_

 _He chewed the bacon in his mouth and sat up at Harley's stern instruction to not swallow it laying down, leaning against the headboard with his plate in his lap. He eyed the girls hungrily when he finally noticed that they were wearing his colors, but kept his hands to himself as the two chatted about this and that and they all ate breakfast. He set his empty plate to the side and stood to go get ready for the day, missing the girls' mischievous glances. He left the door to the bathroom open and took a look in the mirror as he grabbed his tooth brush._

 _"HARLEY!"_

* * *

"No. Effin'. Way," Harley seethed at the sight of Amanda Waller. She stood protectively in front of Lolita, who had her arms wrapped around the older woman's waist.

Rick grimaced and looked at all of them, "Let's go home."

"Yeah, let's go home," Captain Boomerang said sarcastically. "That sounds good. You guys want to go home?" he turned to the Squad, glaring at them. "Or you wanna go back to prison?"

"We're not going back to prison!" Harley said strongly, and Lolita nodded agreeably.

"What I'm sayin' is, we kill them before they kill us. Or worse, send us back to hell."

"He needs to get his priorities straight," Lolita whispered to Harley seriously, before they both erupted into giggles at the Harry Potter reference.

"Now hang on just a minute-" Rick began.

"Nah, that's a great idea," Deadshot said roughly. Lolita pouted at him. "I don't care about that crazy lady, but you leave my best friend outta this!"

"You all made it this far," Waller said smugly as she held up the device that promised their lives were in her hands. "Don't ruin it now." She eyed them for a second before turning and leaving the room. Harley patted Deadshot's shoulder in comfort as Lolita bumped her hip into Flag's. "Don't worry bro, I got you," she winked and skipped away to catch up with Harley.

They made it to the rooftop, and Lolita perched herself on the edge of the roof, pretending to walk a tightrope. Harley watched avidly, ready to catch her if she fell. "Do you think Daddy's on his way, Harls?"

"I'm sure of-"

"Our bird's been jacked!" they heard suddenly, making them snap their heads up to their team. " _LIGHT IT UP!_ "

They ran for cover, Rick shoving Lolita down roughly as he opened fire on the chopper. As shots rang out, Harley and Lolita started playing paddy-cake, singing the rhyme loudly and off-key.

They only stopped as Lolita noticed Deadshot staring at them-their necks-in shock.

"What?" she frowned at the man and roughly grabbed Harley's jaw to pull it to the side, inspecting her lover's neck. "I give 'er a hickey or somethin'?"

Their phone buzzed suddenly, and Harley pulled it out her jacket.

 _NOW_

 _-J_

The girls felt their hearts' stop. Wide eyed, they met each other's eyes and smiled breathlessly. Deadshot watched as a glazed look entered the girls' eyes, a look he'd never seen on them before, one only the Joker could give them.

They stood fearlessly, knowing no bullet would strike their bodies. They strode forward confidently, following the chopper as it waited at the side of the building. Rick watched Lolita go with mixed emotions, gritting his jaw as he tried to get her attention.

"LOLITA!"

Similarly, Deadshot shouted for Harley. Neither seemed to hear, their focus was on the green haired man leaning out of the chopper, throwing two ropes down as they approached the ramp. With vicious, victorious smiles, they tossed their jackets off and Lolita left her bat behind, as one after another they both chased after their respective line. Jumping effortlessly, they wrapped their limbs around the coarse material and began their way up, eager to see their Daddy.

"Come on, babies," he muttered to himself as he waited for them to reach him.

Meanwhile, the Squad watched them with disgruntled peace, knowing they worshiped The Joker and were beyond ecstatic to be with him again, but knowing they would miss the two crazy clowns.

"Gotta hand it to'im," Boomerang said. "The Joker's a loyal guy. Poor sucker though, havin' to put up with those two. Twice the fun, but double the trouble." The Squad gave him disgusted looks as Waller stalked over to Deadshot, calling his name.

"Kill those women, right now!"

"They ain't done shit to me, sweetheart," Deadshot chuckled.

"You're a hitman, right?" she said dryly. "I got a contract. Kill Harley Quinn and Lolita. Do it for your freedom and your kid." He stared her down for a second, before shrugging indifferently. "Ah, they dead."

He propped his gun up and took aim. Rick looked away, uneasy as The Squad looked somewhat betrayed and sick.

Two shots rang out. Lolita fell first, her tiny body flopping gracelessly as it got caught in the rope. Harley slid down hers, body hanging limp. The Squad (and Rick) felt their hearts sink at the sight of the two women.

Harley perked up first with a smile. Lolita giggled before her body became animated, and she swung around the rope before blowing them a kiss as Harley laughed at their faces. Deadshot walked over to Waller. "I missed."

"Good one, mate," Boomerang nodded his head. Waller didn't skip a beat, and raised her walkie to her mouth. "It's Waller. Savior One Zero's been hijacked. Shoot it down."

Lolita reached The Joker first and grabbed his hand as he pulled her up, shrieking happily as he swung her around. They barely had an any time to kiss before Harley reached them, happily calling for him. He wrapped an arm around each of his girls and lifted them off their feet, smiling darkly. Lolita pecked kisses all along his jaw, nibbling at his chin.

"You got all dressed up for us?" Harley asked breathlessly. His grip tightened on both of them, if that were possible.

"Oh, you know I'd do anything for you," he drawled.

"Did you miss us, Daddy?" Lolita breathed, nose to nose with him. He pressed his forehead to hers harshly. "Every moment of every day, baby girl."

"By the way," he leaned in and whispered in their ears, "I've got some grape soda on ice and a bear skin rug waiting." Lolita and Harley giggled as they kissed him.

"Boss, we got a problem!" Frost said grimly, not wanting to interrupt their reunion. The chopper shook, making Lolita squeak as she clung to The Joker tighter.

"This bird is baked," The Joker said calmly, turning to his girls. "It's just us, babies."

"As always," Lolita said.

"Let's do it!" Harley smiled strongly. The chopper suddenly turned on its side, knocking them all over. The Joker landed on his back, Lolita in his arms. Harley tumbled out the back, making Lolita gasp as The Joker growled.

"NO!" he screamed as Lolita shrieked her name. Harley tumbled onto the building, curling into a ball as she'd done many times before and landing easily. She came out of it with a run, chasing until she reached the very edge of the roof, watching the chopper go down in flames. She watched, completely unable to comprehend the situation. Tears filled her eyes, and her hands tightened into fists as she screamed in total, utter despair, falling to her knees as she watched her loves perish in the fire.

* * *

 **A/N: Man, you know you got the best readers when it takes over a thousand words to answer their reviews. Love ya guys! Thanks for all the love and support, it means the world to me! Keep it coming!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ElMarSuperstar: I drive some of my friends to school some days, and I've been banned from playing Purple Lamborghini since we get to school at like 6:30 AM lol. My dad hasn't even seen Suicide Squad (even though I talk his ear off about it all the time) but no doubt when he sees it on cable he'll poke holes in it (apparently he wasn't impressed by the trailers, my dad's a critic lol). Can't wait for more of your story!**

 **Stormfly2468: Thank you, here it is!**

 **jenni10121: Thank you!  
**

 **grlvct: Lol I know, right? I hope you enjoyed the reunion! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **rukoitalian65: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Lola: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Blue Penguin Lightning: Thank you! And I'm glad you like Lolita (and the unicorn)! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Mrs. TomMarvoloRiddle: Lol indeed. And thank you! Deadshot and the squad will definitely have some thoughts on Mr. J when they meet him ;) Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: DON'T BE SAD IT'S NOT OVER IT WILL BE A LOT OF WORK BUT I AM DEFINITELY CONTINUING THIS (ALSO THERE IS APPARENTLY GOING TO BE A HARLEY QUINN MOVIE SO IMMA JUMP ON THAT) AND DUDE READ THE STORY AS MUCH AS YOU WANT YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY THANKS FOR THE LOVE! XX**

 **ThatOneOncer: Thank you! I'm really into music so thanks for the compliment! Suicide Squad: The Album is my go-to turn up music lol. Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **ravenblack121: Thank you so much, I'm sorry if I came off rude! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**

 **Guest #1: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Guest #2: I'm glad you enjoyed the little dip into The Joker's mindset when it comes to his manipulation of Lolita. The Joker definitely is not a softie like I wrote him, but the way I thought of it was: Lolita was (is) very much a child, and The Joker is her literal world. He knows this and uses it to his advantage, because at the time he wasn't obsessed with her the way he is now. He wanted her to be able to cherish the moment if she ever second guessed herself or him. (Am I making any sense? Lol idk) Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **PrettyRecklessLaura: Here it is!**

 **LadyBugQueen421: My updates will vary, as I am super busy but I try to get chapters out as fast as I can, so there's no concrete answer for you, sorry! :)**

 **Markosgirl69: Thank you! And thank you for reviewing! xx**

 **jeffhardyluvsme: Thank you so much, that all means the world to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**

 **coreyfiniff: Here it is!**

 **bfireworks5: Indeed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**

 **Foxyloxy7: Thank you! I will definitely be continuing this story past the end of the movie, no worries! I will be adding more past the end of the movie, don't worry. And thank you so much! I'm glad this story inspires you, that means so much to me :) xx**

 **gUest: Thank you! I have read the book, and it was a total mind-fuck, like you said. (No worries, ask any question you like!) Dominique Swain could totally fit the description of Lolita, although I do think my Lolita is a little less sexually precocious and a little more actual brat, lol. Thank you so much for all the kind words! xx**

 **Saffronellen: J is super manipulative, and I hate when stories gloss over it like it's no big deal. He is actually a psychopath, which a lot of people don't understand (Jared Leto's Joker seems to be more of a sociopath, since he developed such a strong attachment to Harley in the movie, unlike all other media) so The Joker is gonna manipulate the fuck out of Lolita, and she's gonna _love_ it, lol. I'm glad you ship it, thanks for all the love! xx**

 **MadHatterLove7011: Thank you so much for all your kind words, they mean the world to me! Rick is my actual fav, lol. I hope I didn't break your heart too bad :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **MioOkumura: I took the name from Vladimir Kabokov originally, as I am a fan of the book, but Stanley Kubrick film and its remake are both subsequently renditions of the book, so it could be either way you look at it :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest #2: Here it is!**

 **SBMFanatic: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **19irene96: Here it is! Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **LunaWolfSunTigress15: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **XoxoBeautiful NightmareXoxo: Thank you so much! Thanks for the love :)**

 **Saskia D. Fox: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter :) I'm glad you enjoy the Joker/Lolita/Harley moments, they're my favorite to write. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **SinfulLies: Thank you!**

 **Guest #3: I don't plan to, sorry this took so long! Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**

* * *

 **A/N: I can't find the review that addressed an apparent issue that the reviewer had with the first chapter in which I labeled Harley as an ex-psychologist instead of an ex-psychiatrist, so I figured I'd respond here for them to see it if it bugs them so much.**

 **You're right, Harley was a psychiatrist. And you're right, they can be very different. Let me tell you how they're different; psychologists can't prescribe medicine, because they are mental health doctors. Psychiatrists are medical doctors, and they focus more on disorders. I wanted to make Harley a psychologist because she would spend less time testing him and more time listening to him, and trying to understand the way he thinks and fall in love with him. Psychologists and psychiatrists work very closely together and can refer each other, but the way I thought of it; Harley, as the Joker's psychologist, could prevent other doctors from prescribing him medicine that would affect him in anyway by saying it would be detrimental to his progress.**

 **I hope that answer is sufficient enough to you, because I know what I'm talking about, as I AM studying psychology and I DO want to be a psychologist.**

* * *

 **To all of my lovely readers, I apologize for putting that out there, I would've preferred to do it in PMs but I couldn't find whomever it was. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following, it means the world to me!**

 **[If you review as a guest, please give yourself a name and don't be shy, I love reading your reviews! Thank you!]**

 **I apologize if I missed anyone! Feel free to leave a review! 182 is unbelievable! Can we reach 200 before chapter ten?**


	10. Alone

**A/N: LITERALLY 219 REVIEWS I'M NOT CRYING YOU'RE CRYING.**

 **Lol but for real y'all yo homegirl has two hard ass finals tomorrow but I felt so damn guilty for leaving you guys like that I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME**

 **Diclaimer: I only own Lolita!**

 **Lolita  
Chapter 10: Alone**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Grace ft. G-Eazy-You Don't Own Me [mentioned]**

* * *

 _"You don't own me," Lolita sang softly to herself, in the comfort of her cell. "I'm not just one of your many toys; you don't own me, don't say I can't go with other boys."_

 _"Shut up, clown!" a voice hurled at her, making her flinch and slowly curl up on her thin, flimsy cot._

 _She'd been in Arkham for four nights and she already hated it. She'd never been away from the Joker, ever. In all of her new life, which started seven months ago, she'd never been apart from her Daddy, or Harley._

 _It wasn't her Daddy's fault she got taken, or Harley's. The stupid Bats had found her, in her_ own _home, and taken her away while The Joker and Harley were out on a heist. She tried to reassure herself that her Daddy was on his way, but she knew how easy it was for him to go in and out of Arkham, and she was losing faith._

 _Lolita wept softly. She was terrified of everyone, here; she wasn't stupid, she knew who she was, and she knew who her Daddy was. And she didn't doubt that if he was here with her, she'd be living a decent life of luxury. But these men didn't seem to care that she was a little girl, or that she was The Joker's property. She'd already been groped four times-one of them was a guard._

 _She'd punched him for that. He punched back. The men here were big and bad, with no respect for her (royalty) or The Joker. She sincerely wished The Riddler hadn't broken out two days before she arrived; he was one of her least favorite of her Daddy's friends, but he wouldn't have let anyone touch her or hurt her._

 _"Hey," a voice broke her thoughts. "Princess. This is for you." She turned to the cell door to see who it was, but the person had already disappeared.  
_

 _She was used to being called princess; Harley, The Joker, as well as Frost and Ivy called her that, as well as several of her Daddy's henchmen and colleagues. She shuffled from her cot and retrieved the piece of paper that had been slipped through the cracks._

Get under the bed  
-J

 _Lolita didn't hesitate. She flung herself under the metal frame of her cot that was attached to the floor and curled into a ball, in the farthest corner away from the cell door. She'd smacked the side of her face that was swollen from the guard's hit on accident, but she managed to stay still and wait impatiently._

 _Luckily, she didn't have to wait long. Footsteps slapped the floor, and the familiar sound of a bomb ticking met her ears. She smiled happily as it was shortly attached to the door and the footsteps retreated._

 _Within ten seconds, the door blew off. The Joker was right behind it, dressed in his usual attire of crocodile skin and black slacks. She peaked out from under the bed and smiled happily, ignoring the throbbing in her cheek. She climbed out hastily and launched herself at The Joker. They kissed, teeth clashing and harshly biting at each other. Lolita sighed blissfully as he cradled her small body in his arms. When he pulled back, he grimaced at her outfit._

 _"Ooh, baby, orange is not your color!"_

* * *

The chopper fell fast, spinning out of control. Harley watched with unabridged horror, ice-cold fear filling her body. Her fingers shook as she became clammy, her mouth stuttering-

The resounding sound of the chopper making impact with pavement made her fall to her knees. The gravel on the roof cut into her knees, through her fishnets, slicing her delicate ivory skin, staining it with blood. She was numb to it. Her nails scraped at the concrete in front of her, preventing her from falling over. She looked over the edge, contemplating, _wishing_ , completely prepared to throw herself over the edge to be with her family again.

She stopped herself. It was incomprehensible, inconceivable. How could they be dead? Harley didn't understand. The Joker was a God. He was _her_ God; he'd never let anything happen to her Lo. The Clown Prince of Crime, King of Gotham. Her Mister J. Nothing could kill him; not even Batman. And someone so pathetic, so human, so unimportant, had ordered the death of her beloved. No, she couldn't join them.

He explained this to her once, early in their time together, before they had Lolita.

 _I'm no mere man, Harls_ he explained. _The Joker is me, yes, but it's an idea. A legacy. One that will live on forever, continued for years and years. I will always be here to terrorize the people of Gotham, because I will never die._

It was her duty to continue his legacy. She wouldn't give up; she would kill the devil in disguise, and she would return to Gotham, to continue her Puddin's work. His death wouldn't be in vain. She will be a curse upon Gotham, and they will all rue the day The Joker died. His legacy will live on.

* * *

Falling was a strange sensation. Her stomach was in her throat, her eyes watered with shameless tears. The Joker had a tight grip on her body, his face dark and ruthless. His jaw was clenched so tightly she thought his teeth would break. They knocked against the walls of the chopper as it spiraled out of control, The Joker taking the brunt of it each time as he kept her pressed against his chest. They hit the ground with a echoing _thud_ , bits of the chopper bursting into flames immediately.

The Joker groaned as Lolita rolled off of him, his back most likely littered with bruises and most probably reshaped from the amount of times he hit the metal walls.

Lolita coughed as The Joker sank in and out of unconsciousness, propping herself up on his broad chest. She shook him hurriedly, passing worried glances at the flames that grew closer.

"Da-ddy," she choked, her throat sore from her screams. "Wake up. Daddy!"

He didn't respond, his eyes blearily passing over the roof. She grit her teeth in response and stood, bracing her hands on her knees before grabbing him under the armpit. She dragged him slowly, tripping more than once in her heels. She rolled him out of the open back of the chopper, wincing as she undoubtedly caused him more pain. She pulled him as far from the chopper as she could before she collapsed on her knees next to him, attempting to wake him again.

"Daddy?" she whispered, pressing an ear to his chest. "Get up!" She slammed her hands into the pavement on each side of her and screamed in frustration. She scowled at the direction The Enchantress, and most likely Amanda Waller was in.

A cough interrupted her temper tantrum, and she snapped her head down to look at her Daddy with hope. She frowned when she realized it wasn't him and tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Alone," she mumbled sadly, closing her eyes as her hands met her head and held her ears. "Alone, alone alone alone alone-"

"Miss Lo?" a masculine voice made her pause, and she whirled around. Beaming, she flung herself at Frost.

" _Frosty the Snowman!"_ she sang, her worries evaporating. "Hiya, Frosty! How ya been?" He grunted as she threw herself at him and held her up, wondering silently how his boss was strong enough to stay standing when both Lolita and Harley tossed all of their weight at him.

"Just fine, Miss Lo," Frost smiled comfortingly, patting her head as he set her down. She smiled happily at the sight of the henchmen, clasping his hand. "Did ya miss me?" she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. Frost rolled his eyes jokingly and knelt next to his boss. "Not as much as your Daddy did," he replied as he tossed the man over his shoulder. She squealed happily at the mention of The Joker-as usual-and raced to stay next to him.

"Where ya goin', Frosty?" she asked him as they walked side by side, her eyes never leaving The Joker's face.

"Gotta get the boss to a hospital," he told her.

"What about Harley?" she frowned. Frost smiled at her, "Don't worry, kid. J's always got a back-up plan."

* * *

Harley had somehow stumbled her way off the building and onto the top of a police cruiser. A never-ending stream of tears wracked her body and she was having a hard time breathing. She didn't _understand._ She didn't understand any of it.

How could they be gone? They'd been together, in his arms. They'd been reunited, and it had been ripped away so violently. She sought for Mr. J's comfort, for Lolita's love. Her soul had been split, and two thirds had shriveled up and died, along with her desire to live.

She promised, on Mr. J and Baby Lo's graves, that Amanda Waller would not live to see the sunrise.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **jenni10121: Thank you!  
**

 **theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: GIRL YOU LITERALLY MAKE ME SO HAPPY ANY TIME I SEE YOU ANYWHERE ON HERE BC LIKE DAMN THAT GIRL DA REAL MVP YOU LEGIT MAKE ME SO HAPPY I WANNA CRY YOU BEAUTIFUL HUMAN. RICK IS GONNA FEEL THE ULTIMATE FEELS BC HIM AND LOLITA ARE BFFS YOU FEEL ME. AND YOUR LONG BUTT COMMENTS MAKE ME SO HAPPY LIKE AGAIN OMG I LOVE YOU THANK YOU FOR BEING YOU (I LOVE OUR NEVER ENDING CYCLE OF CAPS LOCK BTW)**

 **ElMarSuperstar: Thank you! And girrrllll do I know what you mean. Hoco week=Hell week. Imma be Suicide Squad Harley Quinn for Halloween (bc I'm that mainstream lol) and I'm DIY af so I'm making the majority of my outfit and I was making the shirt when my dad walked past and he just had this look of utter despair on his face and long story short it was the best thing that's ever happened to me. My father is very anti boys, so any time I try to joke about ma husband/actual love interests he gets so defensive I'm like Dad chill yo girl is a minor. Dying for Suicide Squad to come out on DVD bc I need them deleted scenes with Jared. Like smh daddy only got like 10 minutes screen time. And I'm trying to keep to myself regarding the friends issue but the issue is basically me bc I'm so 'problematic' and they're all like "we have to talk to you" and I'm like "I'm going to avoid you until I have an excuse that is valid in your eyes to be ignoring you" bc apparently my problems aren't important enough. *upside down smiley emoji face* But thanks for the advice, it means the world to me! I can't wait for more of your story! (Malice/Joker/Harley can I get an amen)**

 **lunasheza: Thank you so much! And thank you for reading, it means the absolute world to me! xx**

 **abitoflightreading: Thank you! Rick is her bff, and he will not be the same with out her. I'm glad you were happy with me sticking to the story line, I wasn't sure if my readers would be upset that they don't get to see Lolita showdown with anyone, lol. I contemplated having Lolita be the one to get thrown out for a very short time, but she honestly has the mind set of a toddler and wouldn't be able to function without Harley and Joker, because they are basically her parents in a non-gross way. I hope you enjoyed the Lolita/Joker and that I did Harley proud. When the Harley movie comes out I will definitely be writing for it, no doubt in my mind. I'm glad you enjoy it so much you can reread it without getting sick of it, haha. Please don't be sorry for the long review, because they are the best kind of reviews that fill my heart with so much joy :D Thank you for reviewing! xx**

 **MadHatterLove7011: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed my spin on it. I really wanted Lolita to fall with The Joker, just because if she'd been the one left alone she has the mindset of a toddler and really would not be able to function and kick ass like Harley. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **SBMFanatic: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed! xx**

 **Ebony411: Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it xx**

 **gossamermouse101: Sorry if it disappointed you!**

 **grlvct: Thank you so much! The Joker and Lolita are gonna be havin' some fun before they're able to save Harley, I look forward to you guys seeing it :D Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **Goddess of Nekos: *laughing/crying emoji***

 **XxxXCherriesXxxX: Thank you!**

 **Sayoko Yuki: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **rukoitalian65: Thank you so much! Rick took it hard, because he and Lolita are bffs obviously. And thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**

 **M: Thank you so much! Rick's gonna miss Lolita, lol. BFFL tho.**

 **coreyfinnif: Thank you so much! (And I see what you did there! ;D)**

 **KiariSohma: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **gotham-creeper: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**

 **Loyal Reader: Thank you so much! And that's totally fine if you don't have anything to say, you could probably talk about anything, I love hearing from you guys anyway :D Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **Tini Rini: Here it is, I hope you enjoyed! xx**

 **ThatOneOncer: I don't know if it's rational to be jealous that you've seen the movie seven times, but I freaking am. I have yet to get the DVD and I am praying to the Lawd it ends up under the Christmas tree. And girl I'm sorry this is so late, I've been so stressed lately. Thanks for reviewing! xx**

 **bfireworks5: Sadly, yes. But not for long, hopefully! ;P  
**

 **belladu57: Thank you!  
**

 **Girloveshugs: Thank you! I'm sorry I took so long!**

 **sbritt264: Thank you! More moments to come, I promise.**

 **slaneville0615: I'm so sorry this took so long!  
**

 **originzlhybrid: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Romantic Journalist: Uhhhhh *hides behind curtain* I'm sorry this took so long!**

 **Guest #1: Here it is, sorry for the wait!**

 **Guest #2: Thank you, sorry for the wait!  
**

 **LOnewolf944: Yes, absolutely!  
**

 **DangerPandaa: Thank you, I'm glad you like Lolita! Sorry for the wait!  
**

 **Guest #3: Sorry for the wait!**

 **Welisarne: Thank you! I'm sorry it took so long!**

 **XxBlindXxAngelXx: Well I'm glad it's a little more original. Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, it means the absolute WORLD to me. Thanks for sticking by this story while I've been absent! You guys are the best!  
**

 **[IF YOU REVIEW AS A GUEST, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE YOURSELF A NAME]**

 **I apologize if I missed anyone! Feel free to leave a review!**


	11. A Smile Is All It Takes

**A/N: Y'all I can't even apologize for how long this has taken! I am so sorry loves, please forgive me! I missed all of you dearly! On a side not, I just wanted to address this, in case anyone was interested: the reason Harley is the one who fell out instead of Lolita is because Lolita is very much a child and would not survive without The Joker or Harley's guidance.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lolita! Any and all mistakes are my own, I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible so no proofreading was done!**

 **Lolita  
Chapter 11: A Smile Is All It Takes**

* * *

 **"Tell me you, will hold me in the golden afterlife  
** **Yeah, you  
** **You don't have to die alone tonight,"  
** **-Zella Day, Sacrifice**

* * *

 **Songs:  
**

 **Zella Day-Sacrifice [song of the chapter]**

* * *

Rick knew. He knew from the moment he saw Harley, looking like a pathetic, soggy and kicked puppy sitting on top of the cruiser that Lolita was gone.

He stayed back as the Squad approached the clown and comforted her in their own way. He gripped the bat tightly in his hand-Lolita's bat. He looked admittedly ridiculous holding it, but no one said anything.

Deadshot helped Harley off the cruiser. Her face crumpled momentarily, before she sucked it all back in and maintained a stiff upper lip. The Squad slowly dispersed around hers, and Rick loosened his grip on the bad before sliding his grip up, and held the handle out to her. She looked surprised, darting her eyes between his and the bat. She took it carefully, as if it were made of glass.

"Thank you," she croaked quietly, uncomfortably, almost as if she'd never said the words before. He grimaced.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say back. She winced, tears clinging to her lashes. "I'm going to kill Amanda Waller," she said thickly. He raised his brows-he wasn't surprised that she planned on it, just that she told him. She read his unasked question.

"Lo liked you," Harley said simply. "Stay out of my way." He grit his teeth and nodded. He would.

* * *

Waller was gone. Harley steeled herself, her grip unrelenting on Lolita's bat.

"-where the hell is she?" Deadshot asked angrily.

"Who the hell cares?" Boomerang retorted, making Harley's eye twitch sporadically as she tightened her grip on Lo's bat.

"She could have been thrown from it," Diablo suggested.

"Or she crawled out, which means she's still alive," Rick said grimly, eyeing Harley with a wary eye.

"She won't be for long," Harley said airily, striding away from the crashed chopper and towards the swirling ring of trash in the sky. The Squad reluctantly followed, making small talk among themselves. She led the way, quite a distant away from the rest of the group. She swung the bat in time with her steps, rolling the grip in her hands. She remembered when The Joker first gifted it to Lolita.

 _"For my little princess,"_ he had said with a flourish, brandishing the bat like it was made of gold. Lolita, still mentally young, had taken the bat with a giggle and slammed it into the marble floors before growing bored and running off to play with Harley's makeup. The Joker had been severely disgruntled; it was one of the first acts of kindness he'd shown her and he'd threatened Harley that he would beat the goddamn brat into the ground, while Harley explained it was just the way kiddies worked.

Her lip quivered as she lovingly caressed the handle, bringing the bat up to her mouth to peck the end and hugging it to her chest.

Her moment with the inanimate object was interrupted by the sound of Deadshot and Flag yelling at each other.

All Harley could pick up was witch. A witch.

 _Like Harry Potter!_ She thought with a grin and turned to share with Lolita, only to falter as she realized she wasn't there next to her. Diablo, who was the closest to her, gave her a mournful look as he realized what happened. She sniffed loudly and tuned out the conversation, trying to put on a brave face.

"Deadshot," Flag was shouting, "I need your help!"

"No sir," Deadshot shook his head, walking off, "you need a goddamn miracle."

 _A miracle sounds pretty good right now,_ Harley thought gloomily, following slowly.

* * *

Lolita was _exhausted_.

She was leaning against the hospital bed that held her precious Daddy, yawning loudly, when Frost opened the door. Before the door slid closed, Lolita caught sight of the shaking nurse behind him. Smirking, Lolita stretched leisurely like a cat, purring quietly as she eyed Frost with hooded eyes. Used to her flirting and unruffled by her attitude, Frost placed a set of clothes down on the arm of the plastic chair and a bag of McDonald's (their fries were _sinfully_ good) with a large diet Coke at the bedside table.

"Thank you Frosty," Lolita called tiredly, rubbing at her owlish eyes and smearing her eye makeup even more. She peeled her clothes off, leaving her jewelry and sliding the new, clean clothes on. She chortled at the skeleton hands that grabbed her boobs and sighed happily as she slid into the long leggings that had cutouts all up the sides of her legs and pushed her feet through her favorite marabou fur slippers. Grabbing the bag of deliciousness, she turned it upside down on her Daddy's bed without a care, shaking it like a child excited to open a present at Christmas.

Just as she thought, her phone slid out with a large fry and Big Mac.

Grinning madly, she opened her phone with her password and immediately scoured her social media. On Twitter, her feed was full of mentions of her and Harley, as well as spottings of The Joker as he scoured every inch of the northern continent for them. On Instagram, she noticed an influx of followers since she'd been gone. With a devious smile, she put her hair down and curled a lock of hair around her finger and took a picture of her shirt, with only the bottom of her face in frame, her _spoiled_ tattoo on full display. She put a filter on it-honestly, the lighting in hospitals was _ghastly_ -and gave it a simple caption. _The Princess is back. Spread the word._

* * *

Harley was mindless in her bartending. She was so lost in Diablo's sad story and Deadshot's little speech that she never even realized she'd made a shirley temple for Lo. Digger, who sat at the end of the bar, took the drink before she could notice and downed it with a grimace, hiding the glass on the seat next to him.

"And the kids?" Boomerang asked Diablo.

Harley's wide eyes slid from Diablo to Boomerang with a shaky vulnerability.

"What?" Boomerang barked. "He said he killed'er, but what about the chilluns?"

"He killed them," Harley said hollowly, making Diablo grimace.

Boomerang snarled angrily. "The fuck-"

"Mr. J almost killed Lo, once," Harley said suddenly. Her voice was meek as she stared tearfully at the bar top.

No one spoke up, assuming this was her version of venting.

"She was only a week old, in the brain," she waved her hand around her head. "She wasn't really talking yet. Her skin still had burns from the chemicals, she was partially blind and partially deaf, with severe nerve damage. She was in there for a lot longer than me or Mr. J-that's why she's-was, so regressive. She was still in a lot of pain-" her voice cracked. "She couldn't feed herself, or walk. Mr. J was real upset when he came home-Bats had heard about her, that I took her home, and he wanted to 'save' her," she said dryly, "he thought she wasn't worth the waste of time, or resources. He stormed home, locked himself in her room. I was slamming on the door, screaming. I broke the door down pretty quickly-obviously-and he was holding a gun to her head. She was sleeping. I was crying, begging, really," she was crying now. "I tried to stay quiet, I didn't want her to wake up and see him hold a gun to her. I wasn't stupid enough to get in front of his gun. But she woke up, and she opened her eyes and she looked at him..." she trailed off.

"Why didn't he shoot her?" Deadshot rumbled. Her eyes slid up, a dreamy smile growing on her face.

"She smiled at him."

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest #1: Thank you!**

 **lunersheza: I hope the pupper is okay, please send him/her my love ^.^ I'm glad you found it moving, although I feel bad that I made you cry but at least that means I'm doing my job, right? lol. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **peoplers: Thank you!**

 **KhakiaKhan: Here it is!**

 **gossamermouse101: lol not yet.**

 **shanty-lol: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **rukoitalian65: Agreed, poor Harley. She's gonna wreak havoc for sure. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Erudessa-gabrielle: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!  
**

 **MadHatterLove7011: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: DID YOU LIKE THE RICK BIT BC WE WERE TALKING ABT IT AND I WAS LIKE WELL NOW HE HAS TO FEEL THE ULTIMATE FEELS BC I PROMISED(IT WAS ONLY A LITTLE BUT MORREEEE TO COME BC THEY'RE BEST FRANDS). I FEEL BLESSED TO BE THE ONLY ONE YOU USE CAPS FOR. (I FEEL LIKE I'M CHEATING ON YOU WHEN EVER I RESPOND TO REVIEWS IN CAPS TBH)AND HOME GIRL IT'S NOT WEIRD YOU'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME AND REALLY MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE THIS STORY SO THANK THE LORD FOR YOUR BEAUTIFUL SOUL. I AM UNWORTHY OF YOUR APPRECIATION, YOU AMAZING CREATURE I SEND YOU ALL THE LOVE THANK YOU FOR STICKING BY THIS STORY!**

 **ReadLikeHermione: Thank you, glad to be back! I unfortunately don't have a schedule, because my teachers are meanies who don't care about syllabuses so I never know when I'll be too swamped to write. I'm glad you're still loving the story, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Loyal Reader: Thank you so much! And maybe I was ;P Glad you enjoyed!**

 **jenni10121: Thank you so much! They will eventually be reunited :D**

 **bmcracken: Awww thank you that makes me heart happy I'm glad you like Lolita, she's practically my baby, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **bfireworks5: Indeed-I think I'll do a chapter or two maybe with Lolita and Joker alone.**

 **jeffhardyluvsme: Thank you so much! I hope you don't get sick of it, reading it over and over again, lol. Don't worry about the language, I'm the same way lol. Rick and Lolita are actual BFFs so he's gonna be feelin some type away when he finds out she's fine ;P**

 **fallondyson: HERE IT IS SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

 **abzwriter: Thank you so much! I kinda dig Rick/Lo too tbh, bc they wilin, but L/H/J are ultimate OTP. I'm happy to hear you think it's epic, thanks for reviewing! :D**

 **itsinthesugar: Thank you so much! And maybe not on this story, but I will be continuing this story in a sequel of sorts, so definitely there. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Mika the Dark princess: In saying she reminds you of yourself I hope you mean you have similar adorable personality traits and not the crazy/serial killer side, lol. I actually feel like writing a blurb about Lolita's love of stuffed animals, maybe someday. And you'll have to wait and read to find out ;P**

 **aishiteru naru: Thank you!**

 **Emerentia: Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **The Dragon's Siren: Oh I plan to! The end is near!**

 **Guest #2: Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **KatieelSims: Thank you so much! HQJL will most definitely be reunited very soon, I don't have the heart to keep them away for so long. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **RavenMichaelis: Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoyed!**

 **mandy3333: Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait!**

 **rlapham: Thank you thank you! That means the world to me! Thank you for reading!  
**

 **Yaoigirl123: Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **acetwolf94: Thank you so much!**

 **A/N:**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING FAVORITING ALERTING AND REVIEWING IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME I LUV YOU ALL**

 **Also lmao I was watching breaking dawn on dvd and during the previews i looked up and rick flag said "welcome to moscow" in the SEXIEST RUSSIAN ACCENT YOU GUYS it was some alien/apocalyptic movie. Godbless amirite**


	12. Reinforcements

**A/N: Holy cow you guys I'm so sorry for my disappearing act. I suddenly blinked and it was November. I live in Texas, so we got hit by Harvey and then school has been kicking my ass (AP classes suck yo) but I HAVE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I whipped this chapter out real quick since it's Thanksgiving break here in good ol' America and I FINALLY have some free time. Hoping this chapter reaches all of you in good health! Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Lolita! Very little editing, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!**

 **Lolita  
Chapter 12: Reinforcements**

* * *

 **"True friends stab you in the front,"**

 **-Oscar Wilde**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Marina and the Diamonds-Teen Idle**

 **Gin Wigmore-Black Sheep**

 **Civil Twilight-Fire Escape ["reinforcements"]**

* * *

 _Lolita whined in discomfort, causing Harley to frown. Even the smoothest of silks chafed against the young girl's skin, creating an uncomfortable sensation for the overly sensitive teen._

 _Harley cooed maternally as she smoothed a hand over the girl's pale white hair. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, her consciousness fleeting. Harley couldn't imagine the type of pain her Lolly was constantly in; Harley was kept up all hours of the night tending to her, but she was happy to pay that price to add a new addition to their family._

 _"I still can't believe Jay is okay with you taking her in," Ivy remarked dryly from the corner. Harley rolled her eyes and stared at her redheaded best friend sitting in the corner._

 _"Mr. J doesn't decide what I can and can't do!" she said strongly, making Ivy snort._

 _"I really wish I could believe that Harls, but he literally makes every decision for you."_

 _"Does not!" Harley pouted. "I can make decisions too! I'm a strong, tough woman who don't need no man!"_

 _"You cried for two hours straight after he left this morning," Ivy deadpanned._

 _"Who knows when I'll see him again?" Harley sniffed, turning her nose up._

 _"You'll see him tonight, Harley," Ivy rolled her eyes. "Now really, how the hell did you convince Joker to keep her?"_

 _"It wasn't all that hard," Harley preened, idly stroking Lolita's hair. "She's so darling, just look at her!" Harley smashed Lolita's cheeks together, making her lips pout. "Who could say no to this face?"_

 _Ivy found it impossible to contain her eye roll. "She's a brain dead little runt and you know it, Harley," Ivy pointed out, though not unkindly. Harley's face fell and she hid behind her hair, wringing the sheets in her hands._

 _"She's stronger than that," the white haired clown frowned, carefully observing the teen. She heard her red headed friend stand and move towards the bed, putting a hand on Harley's shoulder._

 _"And how long are you going to put up with her? Huh? I know you had a doctor look her over, and she's going to need a whole lot of attention, Harls. Can you handle the responsibility of a human life like this?"_

 _Harley stared up at her friend, confused. "She's my baby, Ivy, of course I can!"_

* * *

A loud groan erupted as his phone buzzed and buzzed away on his bedside table. Cradling his bruised ribs, he reached over to his phone, seeing several alerts appearing on the screen. Dread filled his head as he saw the notifications of the Joker's Lolita. Opening his phone, his head fell back at her Instagram post, the first in months.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," he grumbled as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood with a grunt, wrapping his robe around his shoulders haphazardly. Opening his door, he traveled down the many halls of his home and stood in the entrance of the kitchen. An older man sat at the table, a cup of tea and an opened book in front of him, a pair of glasses perched low on the man's nose.

"Alfred," he gathered the man's attention. "Time to get to work."

* * *

 _"_ M-Mr. Joker was subjected to many superficial burns, and due to his bruised ribs, he will be incapacitated for some time. However, the damage we are most concerned with is the blows he received to his head," the doctor hesitated.

Lolita, spread comfortably across her chair, popped her gum boredly. "Well, lucky us, his head's perfectly fine the way it is."

"That's not the way it works, Miss Lola," Frost said from behind her, gesturing for the doctor to continue.

Dr. Nasim stared owlishly at the glaring teen, who had straightened in her chair and was leaning forward. He was suddenly grateful for the Joker's bed between them, not that he doubted that she could hurdle it if he wanted to, but it was a comfort nonetheless.

"We'll need to run some more tests, and hopefully, we'll be able pinpoint any injuries that require our attention. If we don't, he'll be free to go," Dr. Nasim assured the small girl and her bodyguard as he eyed the prone form of the most dangerous man in Gotham, lying weak in a hospital bed.

Lolita sneered. "For your sake, you better hope he's fine. I'm so sick of you doctors thinking something's wrong with my Daddy! He's _perfect_ just the way he is, psychopathic ways and all!"

Frost cleared his throat as the doctor wisely kept his mouth shut, staring down at his loafers. "Thank you, Doctor. Will that be all?"

Dr. Nasim took the opening happily. "Yes, sir. I'll send a nurse for Mr. Joker soon, and we'll start preparing for his discharge." He left hastily, jumping as Lolita snapped her teeth at him. Frost sighed through his nose as the blonde turned to face him.

"With Daddy outta commission for the immediate future," she popped her gum with a grin, "whaddya say we call in some reinforcements?"

* * *

Rick just caught the tail end of Harley's story about Lolita. His chest squeezed uncomfortably at the thought of the young girl, self-hatred wrought in his veins. Who was he kidding; if he couldn't even save Lolita from his own people, he had no chance to save the whole goddamn world from the centuries old witch that had possessed his girlfriend. But as much as he wanted to call it quits, he knew he had a duty to humanity and to June.

He entered the bar where the remaining of the squad sat. Approaching the bar, he avoided connecting eyes with any of them as he took a seat next to Deadshot.

"Nobody wants you here," Boomerang informed him as he peered down the bar. Rick's only acknowledgement was a grimace.

"You get to the part in the binder saying I was sleeping with her?" he asked, turning to Deadshot. Deadshot smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I've never been with a witch before. What's that like?"

Rick grit his teeth. "I need your help," he admitted. Without another word, he took out the device that controlled the chips in their neck and broke it against the bar. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a stack of letters, held together by rubber bands and put it on the bar in front of Deadshot.

"Your daughter writes to you, every day," Rick said. "Help me save her. Help me save the world."

Deadshot cradled the letters like they were gold, and slowly turned his head to the man next to him. "You had these the whole time?" Rick only nodded. "You had these letters from my daughter this whole time?" Rick nodded again.

Deadshot stood and pointed a finger into Rick's chest. "I'm gonna get you there, and you're gonna end this. I'm gonna carry your ass if I have to. Cause this shit's gonna be like a chapter in the Bible. Everybody's gonna know what we did, and my daughter's gonna know that her daddy is not a piece of shit."

Slapping Rick on the shoulder, he heaved his gun onto his chest and exited the bar. Rick stood and connected eyes with Harley, who clenched her jaw and stared at the surface of the bar, scratching the chipping wood with her blunt fingernails.

He ducked his head and grimly met her eyes. "For Lolita."

She sniffed and nodded, grabbing Lolita's bat. "For Lo."

* * *

A guttural chuckle was the response she received for her chirpy greeting.

" _I'll be damned, kid. J got you out, huh? Where's Harley?"_ Harvey Dent remarked with a hidden grin, catching the attention of the red head sitting across from him.

"Well now ya see," Lolita winced, "that's the reason I'm callin' ya, Uncle Harvey."

" _Whaddya mean, kiddo? What'd your old man do this time?"_ Harvey's date grew agitated at the lack of explanation of his phone call and scooted around the table, pressing her ear against the other side of the phone to listen in. Harvey half-heartedly swatted at her but didn't say anything.

"Harley's in deep with some uppity government lady. This lady had us all join some sorta rag tag group-that hitman dude, Deadshot, was there, the Australian hunk Aunt Ivy had a crush on for awhile, that Killer Croc guy Daddy was interested in hiring for a while..."

" _Get to the point, Lola."_

"Right. Any who, the big mean lady had us facin' off some bajillion year old witch that was like, real messed up, Uncle Harvey, lemme tell you the lady had not had a shower in _forever_ and there was this big floating ring of trash in the sky, and she created these gross blackberry lookin' things-the fruit, not the phone-and so _basically_ she was tryin' to take over the world or somethin', I dunno-"

" _Lolita,"_ Harvey cut her off slowly. " _Where's J?"_

"Laid up in this lame ass hospital," Lolita sighed dramatically. "We went down with the helicopter. You know how it be, Uncle Harvey."

" _Uh huh,"_ Harvey drawled. " _And...where's Harley?"_

"Back with the rest of the squad in Midway City," Lolita answered. "Anyways, think you could scrounge up some help for lil ol' me?"

" _Least I could do for J,"_ Harvey sighed. " _Just...stay put until I call you back. Please make good decisions and listen to Frost, alright?"_

"No problemo, Uncle H!" Lolita cheerfully assured. "Thanks a bunch!" Harvey muttered pleasantries and returned his phone to his pocket.

"Well," Ivy sighed. "Fuck."

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Amelia-of-Egypt: Here it is, I'm so sorry for the wait! Thank you so much!**

 **rukoitalian65: I'm back yet again! Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **lunersheza: Thank you so much! I definitely never plan on abandoning this story (it's my baby) but I am very sorry for this unannounced hiatus! I can't wait for you guys to see their reunion ;)**

 **jeffhardyluvsme: Aww thank you so much! Here it is, I'm sorry for the wait!**

 **Natalia. Delena .Rumbelle: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **bibilover21032: Here it is! Sorry for the wait!**

 **Guest #1: Thank you so much!**

 **LadyDV011: THANK YOU!**

 **gossamermouse101: They are my absolute guilty pleasure :P**

 **wolfgurlaa: :D**

 **Erudessa-gabrielle: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER**

 **Guest #2: I'M BACK!**

 **theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVED THE RICK BIT BC I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE TOO MUCH BC IT'S RICK AND HE FEELS THE FEELS ON THE INSIDE, Y'KNOW WHAT I MEAN BUT I HAD TO SHOW HE CARED SO I WAS IFFY ABOUT IT. AND I HAVE THIS HUGE CANON IN MY HEAD THAT THE CLOWN FAMILY ARE BIG ON SOCIAL MEDIA SO I'LL LIKE ALWAYS INCLUDE THAT STUFF BC GOALS, AMIRITE? MCDONALDS FRIES ARE THE GREAEST THING IN THE WORLD, ONLY COMPARABLE TO DONUTS. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME MY FRIEND I NEED ALL THE PATIENCE I CAN GET. I'M SORRY YOU'RE STRESSED, I'VE BEEN THERE. WHEN I FIRST STARTED THIS FIC I WAS I WAS GOING THROUGH SO MUCH FRIEND DRAMA IT SUCKED AND I STILL AM NOW AND IT'S THE SUCKIEST THING EVER BUT I'M HERE FOR YOU. PM WHENEVER IF YOU NEED TO TALK! BAAIIIIIIIIIIII BOO**

 **acetwolf94: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **ThatOneOncer: It makes me so happy when my readers have psychical reactions to updates because I'm the same way with my favorite stories and it just means the world to me, so thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed Lolita's little backstory, I wasn't sure if I would include but I ultimately did, so I'm glad it was well received. McDonald's fries are my guilty pleasure, they are the purest thing on God's green earth. AND even when HQ/J/L reunite the story show will go on! I plan to continue this story past Suicide Squad! Thank you so much reviewing, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Emerentia: Thank you thank you thank you for the support! I hope you enjoyed, sorry for the long wait!  
**

 **Frost: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy Lolita's character, I never wanted to make it a competition between her or Harley or make them too similar, so thank you for pointing that out! I really regret not having them interact with Lolita too, if I could go back and change it I definitely would because I have so many ideas for them! Agh, the woes of posting chapter-by-chapter. Thank you so much, love! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **bfireworks5: Indeed :P**

 **Ebony411: Thank you so much! I'm sorry for the long wait!**

 **silverwinterwhite: Thank you so much! And I think it is, I'll be looking for it ;)**

 **Loyal Reader: Awww, thank you so much! I would never abandon this story, it's my baby! Lo is definitely still a lil baby, she needs a lot of direction from The Joker and Harley to navigate their normal lives. As such, she doesn't really recognize situations, and she's used to one of them always being gone because they were thrown into Arkham because of Bats, so she's not quite grasping the gravity of their circumstances, lol. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Bookworm1537: Here it is! And thank you so much!**

 **CrimsonClover26: Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Guest #3: Thank you so much!**

 **music727jump: Aw, thank you! :P**

 **Guest #4: Thank you! xx**

 **Guest #5: Here it is, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Holly: Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm so sorry for the long wait hun. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**

 **Guest #6: Here it is! Hope you enjoyed! xx**

 **Rainy-Round: Here it is! Thank you so much!**

 **Neko-fire demon tempest: I'm so glad you think so, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Guest #7: THANK UUU**

 **MadHatterWeasley: Thank you so much hun! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **ilookhotinblack: Here it is, hope you enjoyed!**

 **CrystalVixen93: Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Emmettluver2010: Thank you so much! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Dreamer4life16: Thank you thank you thank you my friend! I hope you enjoyed, I apologize for the long wait!**

 **Hailey: (First of all, thanks for putting a name) Second, THANK YOU!**

 **WolfMK: Haha, sorry 'bout it! This is literally months behind, but I hope your CAT exams went well! Sorry for the wait!**

 **channingsandoval: Thank you!**

 **ElMarSuperstar: Hoorah, I've finally updated! And I've always been unsure if Lolita's childishness was a characteristic most people liked/hated, so thank you! Hopefully with the resurgence in DC fanfare due to Wonder Woman and Justice League will jump start Suicide Squad fans again! Can't wait to see more of your work! xx**

 **mogelfrog: Thank you so much! Don't even worry about it hun, if anyone here should feel bad its ME! Can't believe I haven't updated in months, classic me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, I'm sorry for the long wait! Hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter xoxo**

 **Sweetest Days: It only took me six months to update this, lol. I hope Harley was up to your standards this chapter; that's a arc I've been waiting to play with since I began with this story, since I always knew how I would take the story. I'm so glad you've grown to love Rick! He's honestly such a cutie, and he was manipulated so much and I just felt for the guy and I thought I would give him some love. I'm still unclear how Mr. J will handle Lolita's fondness of him, but I know it's gonna be fun ;) And I myself always hit my head whenever I realize I've screwed up the timeline. I do have an actual, hand drawn timeline of all of the scenes for the story but silly ol' me legit forgot that when I was writing. To clear it up for you-When Lolita got Batman, that was her first outing ever, and she had still yet to meet any of Joker's "friends", which is what I'd meant to say when she finally met all of them. Does that make sense? Any who, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Guest #8: Sorry for the long wait, I'm still here! And not to worry, there will definitely be more social media scenes (I'm a bit of a slut for social media plots). Hope you enjoyed!**

 **reader217: Here it is! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **A/N: This was shorter than I would like but do y'all think we can hit 350 reviews for this chapter?! That would be amazing! And holy crap, over 1,000 follows? You guys are asbo-freaking-lutely the BEST!**

 **Since this story WILL be coming to a close soon, I would like to now ask you all for prompts that you guys would like to see me explore with Lolita! I WILL be posting a separate story before the end of this one that will contain mini series/one shots, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys would tell me what you guys would like to see! It can be domestic fluff (babies, baking, etc) AUs (arranged marriage, zombie, James Bond, royalty, different Disney characters, etc) Sentences ("When the fuck did you learn how to use a gun?" "Why is there a cow in my closet?" "Why are there eyeballs in my fridge?") and any more you guys can think of! Feel free to PM me or leave them in reviews!**

 **For all of my fellow Americans, happy belated Turkey day! Hope everyone is having a safe and happy Friday!**

 **XOXO**


	13. Do What We Gotta Do

**A/N: lol what's up my dudes. college's really fucking hard but iblt i guess. if anyone still reads this story let's get into this. haven't written in like,, a year so be nice to me.**

 **Disclaimer: y'all know the drill k cool**

 **Lolita  
Chapter 13:**

* * *

 **"Step one, accept she was a damn boss. Step two, hide all the knives, guns, and maybe the pillows, too,"**

 **-J.J. McAvoy, _Ruthless People_**

* * *

"How easy do you think it is to control a whole empire I've been away from for months from a dinky ass hospital in the middle of freaking nowhere, Mr. P?" Lolita spoke sharply into the phone. A shuddering breath was her only response, rolling over her like smoke. She shivered; Penguin was her least favorite of all Mr. J's 'friends'.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you fish muncher. I already know Uncle Harvey called you-he told me so, yes he did Mr. P don't even try to deny it-so what exactly is the hold up?"

"Now, my dear, you know how delicate a situation your old man always puts me in," came a nervous sounding sneer. "With all the ruckus he's _not_ been causing over here in lovely Gotham, the Batman has been cracking down on everyone else. Just last week, Crane came into an altercation with him just a few blocks from me! It's simply too dangerous for me to direct all of my time sensitive attention to you and your merry band of suicide soldiers in a time like this. I hope you can understand."

"Oh I understand Mr. P, certainly, I do!" Lolita sang, falsetto high. She heard a long suffering sigh over the phone in response as she continued, "However, I know when Mr. J wakes up he'll be none too pleased, if you know what I'm saying. Are you picking up what I'm putting down, Mr. P?"

"Yes, Lolita, I understand. H-however, I'm very certain that Joker will be-"

"Joker will be what?" she interrupted. "In a coma for the next month? That's what it's looking like. I know my daddy hasn't been breaking his back to get me and Harls back for nothing. How many times has he helped you, huh? I bet my pretty behind I can count on two hands the amount of favors Mr. J has done you, and this is how you repay him? By leaving his two cupcakes to fend for themselves in this scary, lonely world ruled by the big boys?"

She heard someone behind her cough to mask a laugh.

"W-well, y-yes I suppose but," he stammered over the line.

"'W-well'," she fake stammered, mocking his tone. "Are you gonna help or are you gonna pussy out and pay for it later?" Silence hung between them.

"Understood," she sighed. "Daddy will deal with you later." With that, Lolita whirled around, facing the other companions in the room.

"I forget how scary you are when no one's around to wrangle you up," Ivy muttered from the chair in the corner, Harvey perched on the arm. Lolita beamed at them, tossing her phone onto Mr. J's bed carelessly.

"Gotta do what we gotta do, right Aunt Ivy?" she turned to Harvey. "What's the plan Uncle H?"

He frowned at her, deep in thought, making eye contact with Frost who stood at the door.

"Well, Lo, J's plan has always been the same," he said slowly. "Get you and Harley out."

"Well, we're halfway there!" she said cheerfully. "What about my friends?"

"What about them?" Ivy countered. "You were with them for, like, all of 56 hours. Now you wanna braid their hair and have sleepovers? Aren't they all forty year old men?"

"Ivy, you know she gets attached quickly," Harvey spoke under his breath as Lolita's eyes narrowed.

"Nuh-uh! There's a girl there too, y'know! I-well, I don't really remember her name but she had a wicked sword, you would _not_ believe, I don't really know if she spoke English since she spoke sumthin' way different to Ricky, and-"

"Lolita," Harvey interrupted gently. "The point is, we're not risking our behinds for those other people, okay? That wasn't J's plan; he wouldn't want you to put yourself in harms way just for them, sweetheart."

Lolita frowned. "But Harley said they were our people!" she said, turning to Frost. "Remember, Frosty? Harley said they were our people, just like us. Why wouldn't we help them?"

"Joker doesn't care about them, kid, that's why," Ivy spoke dryly.

"Yeah, well, he does care about me, and he cares about Harley! And what we want goes!" Lolita bit out. "Harley's more partial to the other scary dudes-my guy Rick is who I wanna get out! And Aunt Ivy, you remember that time a long time ago when you said you would suck Captain Boomerang's dick?" she ignored the immediate responses she elicited, Ivy's shout of _I was drunk you little whore how dare you_ and Harvey's betrayed tone of _When was this? Were we still together? How could you tell Lo, of_ all _people_ and continued, "that's totally achievable, Aunt Ivy, because he was there! I mean, he's not _really_ a Captain, but I mean it's okay I was only upset about it for a few hours. But actually, the worst thing was, he wouldn't share his unicorn with me! Can you believe?" she murmured to herself the last bit.

"Lolly," Ivy spoke with a sense of forced calmness through gritted teeth as Harvey glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "I was _drunk_ and _vulnerable_ when I told you that how _dare you_ -"

"Well," a nasally voice spoke up from the door. "I see we're all having a productive conversation." They all turned, letting out varying noises of surprise (or in Ivy's case, simultaneous disgust) at the sight of Johnathan Crane in the doorway.

"Howdy, Mr. Scarecrow!" Lolita crowed, previous conversation forgotten even as Frost shushed her lightly for speaking so loudly. A pained smile graced the man's face as he took in the young woman.

"Hello, Miss Lolita, it's lovely to see you again," he spoke honestly. "I'm glad to see you safe and sound. How's Harley?"

"Mighty fine, I'm assuming, you know how she rolls!" she answered happily, always eager to talk about her lovers. She'd almost forgotten about the Scarecrow's obsession with Harley in her time they'd been away from everyone. Frowning internally, Lolita made a promise to herself to catch up as best she could. Certainly, Mr. J could help her as soon as he woke up.

"Yes, of course," Johnathan spoke faintly. "Anyways, I come baring another friend." He stepped to the side to allow the Mad Hatter to step into the room.

"Jervis!" Lolita lit up like a flame, small body shaking with terribly contained excitement. "I haven't seen you in _ages_! How's Alice?"

"She's lovely, Lolita, thank you for asking," Jervis smiled kindly. "How are you?"

Lolita shrugged, limbs jittery. Honestly, arguing and shouting really wasn't her cup of tea-rather, she left all of that to Joker and Harley. But, she knew, with neither of them around she had to step up. Yelling at Penguin had certainly taken a lot out of her, but she wasn't about to complain when her daddy had worked so hard to find her and Harley all while doing his normal job at the same time. If he could do that, she could do the same.

Besides, she had it way easier. She at least knew where Harley was.

"I've been better, but I'm happy to see you again," she smiled, telling the truth. She'd missed Jervis greatly-he always told her the best stories.

As Jervis and Crane found their seats, they spoke quietly to Ivy and Harvey.

"Riddler's out for the count," Crane told them. "Batman grabbed him just last night."

"Good thing we all got out of Gotham fast then, huh?" Harvey quirked a corner of his mouth.

"Indeed," Crane replied. "Now," he said louder, "what riveting conversation did I walk in on?"

"Don't worry about it," Ivy said breezily as Lolita opened her mouth to answer. She pouted at the red haired woman but moved on.

"Long story short, Lolita wants to rescue all of her little prison friends, not just Harley. Also, something about a witch," Harvey tells them.

"Well, I suppose that shouldn't be too hard," Jervis waves his hand. "My Alice defeated a dragon, you know, I don't believe a witch could be any harder than that."

Ivy gave a loud, long suffering sigh as she looked into Lolita's hopeful eyes.

"Fine. I guess we're going to Midway City."

* * *

 **A/N: (pls read but i mean you don't have to if you don't want to i get it fam)**

 **(yes ik i spelt Mr. J as mistah j in past chapters consistency doesn't exist time is an illusion let's not worry about it yeah i kinda wrote lolita different bc i think differently and i honestly can't write the way i used to sorry bout it but like i said consistency doesn't exist)**

 **also yes i'm aware sis is v short but it's alright, it's ok,, we're all fine there's a lot to get back on track wanted a short chapter to start everything up again cool cool cool cool cool**

 **basically while lolita debates with everyone the fight against cara delevigne's witchy self is going down 1 bc im actually too lazy to write the fight scene and 2 i don't want to write it i want to honestly finish this story so we can move onto fun one shots and au's and shit you feel me**

 **y'all come yell at me in the comments I didn't reply to reviews like I usually do bc lol it's been like a year and i'm not sure who's still reading this so if you're old or new pls drop a comment below validation is how i survive**

 **i love all of you you're all beautiful people thank you for reading peace out !**


End file.
